TMNT vs-and Cloud
by mesias619
Summary: Ya sabemos de la rutina de las tortugas, salen por la noche, pelan contra sus enemigos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si los enemigos se volvieran más fuertes? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pasaría si para derrotarlos definitivamente, tuvieran que aliarse con el asesino más peligroso del mundo entero? Basado en TMNT 2012 y posible secuela de Cloud el origen del héroe asesino
1. prologo

este fic contiene DonniexApril y LeoxKarai

Tanto las tortugas como su amiga humana April estaban en la guarida haciendo lo que era de costumbre: Rafa con sus comics, Leo con su programa de 'héroes espaciales' (que aburrido, yo que el mejor veía Dragon Ball Z o WWE), Dony en su laboratorio, Mikey preparando otra fusión de pizza con no se qué y April entrenando con el maestro Splinter, después de lo acontecido con el señor Oi Neil quien se convirtió en un murciélago Dony no paraba de buscar alguna cura, de hecho una vez sus hermanos lo durmieron después de 3 días sin descanso tratando de buscar la fórmula, en esta ocasión solo estaría hasta las 10 de la noche en su laboratorio y como eran 9:50 pm de seguro no tardaría en salir, cambiando de lugar a la sala

"guuuuaaaauu ese fue el mejor episodio de héroes espaciales de la historia" menciono leo después de que termino el programa

"aun no comprendo cómo es que te gusta esa basura" le dijo rafa viendo como su estaba tan emocionado con lo que veía

"¡no es basura! Es uno de los mejores programas de la historia, si tu lo vieras de vez en cuando de seguro no dirías lo mismo" le sugirió el

"si como no, cuando suceda eso destructor se aliara con nosotros" respondió el más rudo sarcásticamente

"hola chicos" saludo april saliendo del dojo con el maestro splinter a un lado

"hola april" le devolvieron el saludo

"oigan ¿y dony?" pregunto al no notar al de la banda morada

"en su laboratorio como siempre" respondió rafa

"¿otra vez? Creí que estaría afuera de ahí"

"pues ya ves que no es así" respondió ahora leo

"debo hablar con él, entiendo de que quiera traer de vuelta a mi padre pero no debe estarse poniendo así"

"ojala y te haga caso, porque a nosotros ni nos miro" respondió de nuevo rafa

"eso espero, aun sigo sin entender por qué hace todo esto"

Aquel comentario puso algo inquietos a los hermanos ya que ambos sabían de lo que dónatelo sentía por april, pero prometieron no decir nada a menos que su hermano se los pidiera, la chica se encamino directo al laboratorio mas no pudo atravesar la puerta debido a que estaba cerrado con seguro por lo que golpeo de manera suave para llamar su atención

"¿quién?"

"soy yo, april"

"_¡APRIL!_" después de caerse de su asiento fue directo a la puerta

"ho-hola april"

"donnie ¿puedo pasar a tu laboratorio? Necesito hablar contigo"

"ammm s-si claro pasa"

"gracias" después de que april entro donnie cerró la puerta (no sean mal pensados)

Mientras tanto en el dojo:

Splinter estaba meditando como siempre, pero en esta ocasión no podía concentrarse por alguna razón no podía y la única vez que le ocurrió eso fue después del ataque de destructor a su familia

"_¿pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo concentrarme? Acaso ¿algo se avecina?_" se preguntaba tratando de meditar

Volviendo al laboratorio:

"donnie por favor" su amiga le intentaba explicar que intentara descansar aunque sea por lo menos 5 minutos

"no april, prometí que traería a tu padre y eso es lo que hare" respondió decidido

"si lo sé, pero una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente es que te mates para encontrar una cura, te estás sobrepasando y eso no es bueno"

"april yo no estoy sobrepasándome"

"claro que si, mírate ya ni puedes con tu alma"

"exageras april, yo no me estoy…" estaba dando más excusas pero fue interrumpido por una caricia de su amiga en la mejilla, provocando que donnie se pusiera tan rojo como un chile

"por favor donnie deja por un momento esto, yo también quiero que regrese mi padre, pero no por eso me voy a desvelar todas las noches, por favor descansa, por mi ¿sí?"

Pensó por un momento lo que le pidió su amiga y al final acepto

"está bien, lo dejare por un rato"

"¿ya vas a salir donnie?" pregunto leo del otro lado de la puerta

"que, que ammm a si ya voy" tomo su Bo fue directo a la puerta pero antes de abrirla…

"nos vemos luego" se despidio el genio

"si claro, está bien" de ahí salió juntándose con sus hermanos para salir a la superficie, una vez estando sola en el laboratorio pensó que a lo mejor y podría serles de ayuda, y como tenia ya ganas de pelear contra uno que otro kraang tomo su arma y fue detras de ellos a una distancia favorable

En otra parte de la ciudad:

"no por favor, no me mates, te daré lo que sea, dinero, mujeres hasta mi casa ¡pero no me mates!" decía un ladrón con un pasamontañas que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con la mayor pesadilla de cualquier criminal, y no, no es el diablo, es peor

"pues lo que quiero, es tu alma" respondió el otro sujeto de la manera más fría y sin una pizca de remordimiento alguno sosteniendo tanto en su mano derecha como izquierda un par de kunais que a simple vista estaban hechas de plomo

"no cloud por favor, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO…" grito a más no poder por su vida antes de ser noqueado y caer al suelo

"marica, no puedo creer que se tragara el cuento de que lo iba a matar" dijo para sí mismo

"**pues recuerda quien fue el que inicio con la matanza Miles**" respondió un ser que se alojaba en el interior del asesino

"¿y quién fue el que me hizo actuar de esa manera Zarathos?" pregunto sarcásticamente, el sujeto que había noqueado al ladrón se hacía llamar Cloud (aunque su nombre era Miles Morales) popularmente conocido por matar a un sinfín de personas en tan solo un año (curiosamente todos ellos eran criminales), siendo el primer año de su estadía en EUA, como vestiomenta tenia una mascara como el de la imagen pero hecho del mismo material que el de kane de su entrada en el 2012, chaqueta grande de color negro con capucha, camisa de nylon negra ce manga corta; chaleco antibalas, pantalones de cuero negro y zapatos especialisados para escalar muros, habían pasado 5 años desde que escapo de México para refugiarse ahí, y no le fue muy bien que digamos considerando que tenía en su interior un demonio que el mismo por accidente creo a causa de su furia convirtiéndose en un especie de… jinchuriki

"**si, si lo que tu digas ¿ya nos podemos ir?**"

"si ya nos vamos, sabes que eres lo peor que me pudo pasar"

"**si, y eso me agrada**"

"mejor cállate"

Salto de una azotea a otra buscando algo de acción, encontrándose con unos tipos vestidos de traje que estaban guardando algo en una furgoneta

"_parece que nos vamos a divertir mucho_"

"**_dirías en grande_**"

Continuara…


	2. 2-on-1 handicap tag team match

de seguro no saben como va por lo que así va a quedar

"bla bla" dialogos

"_bla bla_" pensamientos

"**bla bla**" zarathos

"_**bla bla**_" pensamiento de zarathos

lo único que me pertenece es el personaje asesino

aclaración: solo las tortugas y splinter no tienen idea de quien es cloud

* * *

A unas calles de donde cloud vigilaba, las tortugas saltaban buscando algo de acción sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo perseguidos por su amiga que si bien ya podía saltar techos gracias al maestro splinter aun no lograba ir al mismo ritmo que sus amigos, leo noto que unos tipos estaban saqueando lo que parecía una farmacia por lo que ordeno a sus hermanos que se detuvieran

"que paso leo" pregunto mikey

"miren haya" señalo leo abajo "seguro son los krangs"

"pero ¿por que robarían una farmacia? los laboratorios son su objetivo" explico donnie

"pues no se tu, pero yo estoy ansioso de patear el trasero de un krang o dos" expreso rapha apretando sus nudillos

"no espera" le advirtió leo pero fue demasiado tarde, rapha ya había llamado la atención de los kraangs asi que no les quedo de otra que ir a ayudarlo, por otra parte april se escondió en un callejón para que no la encontraran, saco su abanico que le había dado splinter antes, mientras tanto cloud solo se dedicaba a verlos desde uno de los techos de los edificios

"¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?" pegunto aunque no estaba sorprendido

"**¿cuatro cocteles de tortuga gigante peleando contra clones antisociales de los hombres de negro? si yo también los estoy viendo**"

"sera mejor que les ayude"

"**no, mejor nos quedamos viendo a ver cual grupo gana**"

"¿y como para que hacer eso?"

"**el que gane se las vera contigo**"

"sera con nosotros"

"**contigo, recuerda que yo estoy atrapado en tu interior**"

"por favor ¿cuantas veces has tratado de controlarme?"

"**eso que te importa**"

"mejor cállate, que no me dejas prestar atención a la pelea"

con las tortugas

"esto es fácil" expreso rapha mientras le daba una patada a un krang "¿no podemos acabarlos y ya?"

"no, necesitamos saber que tiene de especial este lugar" respondió leo mientras esquivaba los ataques de otro

"BOYAKASAAA" grito mikey embistiendo a un par de krangs

donnie trataba de llegar al camión ya que lo que estuvieran robando lo krangs no era nada bueno para ellos y el resto de nueva york, no se dio cuenta de que uno estaba por darle un disparo con un láser por la espalda cuando escucho un grito

"ESO NUNCA" al voltear vio a april propinándole una patada en el abdomen del krang lanzándolo contra un muro

"¿april?" se pregunto donnie

"¿april?" le siguio mikey

"¿april?" luego rapha

"¿april?" y al ultimo leo

con cloud

"**¿quien rayos es ella?**"

"no tengo idea, pero del 1 al 10 le doy un 3 por la patada"

de vuelta a la pelea

"¿april que haces aquí? no ves que estamos en una pelea con los krangs" la regaño donnie

"quería ayudarlos, además no soy frágil puedo defenderme sola"

"no debes estar aquí, vuelve a la alcantarilla ahora"

"no"

"hazlo april vete"

"que no"

"par de tórtolos en vez de que discutan ayúdenos" les sugirió rapha forcejeando con dos krangs, april comenzó a pelear y donnie no tuvo de otra que seguir en la batalla, al llevar un rato leo noto que los robots no acababan eso o que aguantaban más de lo normal

"_esto es raro, no se supone que nos costara tanto trabajo, algo anda mal_" "CHICOS ES UNA TRAMPA"

y de la nada aparecieron un grupo del clan del pie siendo dirigidos por karai

"nos volvemos a ver tortugas" dijo karai con una media sonrisa

"karai..." respondió leo serio, aunque fuera su enemiga aun sentía algo por ella

"miren quien llego ¿que no se hartan de perder?" respondió de manera altanera rapha

"Los que van a perder ahora serán ustedes"

y como si fura película de terror (de drama desde el punto de vista de cloud) los robots vencidos se levantaron como si nada les hubiera pasado, de hecho ni un rasguño tenían en sus camuflajes de humanos por lo que daban a entender a cloud que eran personas altamente entrenadas mas emocional que físicamente y no que eran aliens de otra dimensión

"objetivo capturado" respondió uno de los krangs tomando a april desprevenida de la muñeca y alejándola de los demás

"NO APRIL" corrió directo a ella al igual que sus hermanos pero fueron detenidos tanto por los del pie como los krangs arrinconándolos en una esquina (todo siempre fue en la calle) dejando a april en medio, los demás krangs y del pie (con karai) atrás del krang que tenia a april a unos metros y las tortugas junto con los otros krangs y del pie a la izquierda

"ADN del objetivo obtenido, april o' neil ya no es de utilidad, preparando eliminación" respondió el krang que logro obtener una muestra de la sangre de april y quien tenia un láser apuntando en frente de april

"pues no se tú, pero yo voy a ayudar" expreso cloud

"**arrg está bien, pero dado a la situación...**"

"si si lo sé, tendré que matarlos"

"AAPRIIL" grito a más no poder donnie e intentando liberarse de los enemigos que los tenían en esa parte al ver que april estaba por ser destruida

"DONNIE AUXILIO" grito ella al ver su destino en frente de luz morada, a pesar de todo karai no quería que hubiera muertos ni mucho menos alguien que tambien sufrió lo que ella: perder a su madre, mas no podía impedirlo

a 10% de que terminara de cargarse el arma, a tan solo 3 segundos de la muerte de abril, lo que pareciera solamente una sombra llego quedando entre april y el krang, ni una micra de segundo paso cuando esa sombra corto el arma por la mitad provocando que explotara y se creara un muro de fuego que llegaba a separar por la mitad la calle

antes de que el krang le diera el tiro de gracia april había cerrado los ojos para esperar el disparo, más lo único que escucho fue una explosión la cual la dejo sorda por unos segundos, cuando logro volver a oír comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente creyendo que fue donnie quien la salvo, pero al abrirlos en vez de estar feliz por estar viva casi le daba un infarto del horror que sintió al ver a una persona que estaba en frente de ella dandole la espalda, conocía muy bien a esa persona ya que lo había visto por la televisión en la madrugada ya que a esa hora pasaban todos sus crímenes:

Esa persona era cloud y estaba en frente de ella

Continuara...


	3. ¿héroe o villano?

modifique un poco el capitulo 2 por si les interesa

a y los krangs por ser mejorados hasta el idioma les cambiaron para que sonaran mas normal

M por violento

* * *

"_**todo su poder, todas sus almas, tantas almas por quemar jajajajaja**_"

april no podía moverse ni un centímetro, no podía reaccionar, solo podía ver que el mayor asesino del mundo estaba en frente suyo, cuando las tortugas apenas acabaron con los estorbos aquella persona ya había salvado a april, lo que les aliviano mucho pero no entendían por que su amiga lo vio como un monstruo, del otro lado del muro de fuego ni karai ni los ninjas del pie ni los krangs podían ver que o quien logro evitar la muerte de april o' neil

"_no se como paso, pero sea quien sea no me da confianza_" pensó karai al ver la silueta del ser misterioso, a todos excepto los krang sentían un escalofrió por la espalada

del otro lado

"chicos ¿quien es el?" pregunto mikey

"no sabemos, pero salvo la vida de april y eso es lo que cuenta" respondió donnie sin dejar de ver al desconocido

"¿y vieron como llego? ni siquiera nos dio oportunidad de parpadear" expreso rapha sorprendido por la velocidad con la que llego

"que tal si vamos a agradecerle por salvar a nuestra amiga" opino leo aceptando los otros tres, siendo algo raro pues rapha no suele seguir a leo, mientras april seguía en estado de shock

"¿estas bien?" pregunto de forma seria cloud sin voltear a verla, april no respondió

"tomare eso como un si" luego volteo a verla "quédate aquí" fijo la mirada al frente de nuevo y comenzo a caminar lentamente acercándose mas al muro de fuego creada por la explosion

los del pie notaron que la silueta comenzaba a moverse hacia su dirección lo que les causaba algo de nervios, luego notaron que la silueta cruzo el fuego sin daño alguno deteniéndose para ver cuantos eran, cuando los del pie (incluyendo a karai) notaron quien era, todos quedaron petrificados del horror pero duraron menos en reaccionar y corrieron en diferentes direcciones, lo cual dejo a las tortugas bastante confundidas

"_por lo que veo solo quedan los extraños sin emociones_"

"**creo que se te olvida alguien**"

"_como quien_"

"**¿notaste a una chica entre la bola de cobardes?**"

"_si, tenia la apariencia de una gótica_"

"**pues elimina a estos y luego ve por ella**"

"_normalmente discutiría eso, pero en este momento no tengo ganas_" de su manga saco un kunai por cada mano preparándose para pelear

"krangs acaben con el desconocido" ordeno uno de los kangs, y todos prepararon sus pistolas lasers

"_¿acabo de decir krang?_" se pregunto

todos los krangs comenzaron a disparar mientras que cloud corría directo a uno de ellos al estilo de naruto (ya saben con los brazos levantados por atrás), llegando con el krang le propino una patada que lo mando a volar a tres calles, a otro le agarro la cabeza y lo lanzo contra los demás derribando a la mayoría, las tortugas estaban impresionadas por lo movimientos pero lo que no se esperaban era esto. toro de los krang intento dispararle, pero cloud era sobrehumanamente mas rápido asi que llego junto al krang y... ¡atravesó su estomago con su kunai! (en la parte donde esta el alien) al siguiente lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo arrojo a los demás derrumbándolo y al ultimo krang en pie lo decapito tan rápido que el ni se dio cuenta que era un robot, le dio una patada arrojándolo con el montón explotando dejando solo a tres de ellos quienes de inmediato se retiraron de ahí, dando la espalda a las tortugas volteo a la derecha y salto a un edificio que estaba ahí, los cuatro ahora sabían por que estaban aterrados los demás ¡era un asesino y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta! y leo al ver por donde se fue sintió que su mundo estaba por destruirse, esa era la dirección que había tomado karai

mientras tanto...

karai estaba agotada, prácticamente ya no podía seguir mas, llego a un edificio en donde se recargo en la escalera de un deposito de agua con su mano derecha para descansar un poco

"_ha ha ha al ha al menos ha ha lo perdí, no creo que sea capaz ha ha de ha correr tanto_" pensó karai con la cabeza abajo y con los ojos cerrados aun tratando de recuperar el aliento hasta que escucho un susurro detrás de ella el cual decía

"detrás de ti imbécil" karai abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar, no supo como logro alcanzarla pero lo que si sabia era que no quería morir

"_pero en que rayos piensas karai, tu puedes contra el, tu padre te entreno para que pudieras cuidarte sola y vengaras a tu madre ¡no dejes que el se salga con la suya!_"

ella aprovechando que estaba de espaldas intento darle una patada, pero lo único que logro fue que cloud sostuviera su pie derecho con la mano izquierda, dentro de su mascara el sonrió de lado y con un empujón en el pie la mando volar hasta una puerta que estaba en la azotea de otro edificio sin llegar a abrirla, en un parpadeo la tomo del cuello y le dio varios puñetazos en la cara que la dejaron toda ensangrentada, luego le encesto un rodillazo en las costillas rompiéndole dos en el lado derecho y tres en el lado izquierdo dándole también un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ella cayo de rodillas, los golpes que le había dado la dejaron dañada a mas no poder y el parecía que ni se sentía fatigado, la vuelve a tomar de cuello y la estrella con la puerta, sosteniéndola en ese lugar alza su kunai del lado izquierdo y lo eleva a una altura favorable

"lastima que eres menor de edad, hubieras vivido mas años si no hubieras hecho esto" ella comenzó a llorar por su vida, pero no podía decir ni una palabra debido a que aun estaba siendo agarrada de su garganta "rest-in-pe..."

"**DETENTE**" justo antes de que el arma llegara a tocarla, cloud se había detenido inesperadamente

"_¿y ahora que? ¿no que querías que la matara?_"

"**si pero, detecte algo**"

"_¿y de que se trata?_"

"**puede que me equivoque pero... parece que hay bondad en su corazón**"

"¿_a que te refieres_?"

"**ella no tiene un corazón de maldad pura como los otros, mas bien tiene una capa de maldad que cubre su espíritu**"

"_entonces __¿no la mato?_"

"**pues claro que no idiota**"

karai sintió como el agarre de cloud se deshacía hasta que la soltó cayendo ella en el suelo, cuando las tortugas llegaron lo que encontraron no lo creían, el extraño miraba a karai quien por los daños no podía levantarse, leo al verla en ese estado exploto en rabia

"MALDITO, PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE" los cuatro se abalanzaron en contra de cloud, mas leo era el único que quería protegerla, los demás solo querían detenerlo

"**sera mejor que les enseñes por que la gente te hace llamar 'el vengador obscuro'**"

"_eso si, no los matare_"

tres segundo, tres segundos fueron suficientes para que cloud dejara a las tortugas igual o peor que como los dejo destructor la primera vez que ellos se enfrentaron, los cuatro estaban en el suelo con los siguientes daños: leo tenia una pierna y costillas rotas, rapha sufría de hemorragias internas y demostraba varios cortes en su piel, donnie tenia una herida profunda en su abdomen y la columna estaba dañada mas no era para quedarse paralitico si acaso no se movería por un par de días y mikey estaba descalabrado con los brazos dislocado

"tuviste suerte niña aun no era tu momento, pero cuando nos volvamos a ver no tendrás tanta suerte" de ahí cloud se retiro de igual manera que como llego, karai a pesar de sus daños logro levantarse y lentamente se retiro del lugar, justo cuando karai ya no estaba april había llegado, observando la aterradora escena pero le alegro que aun estaban vivos, al llegar a la alcantarilla april cargaba a donnie y rapha arrastraba a sus otros dos hermanos

"¿pero que les paso?" pregunto splinter al salir del dojo, viendo como estaban sus hijos "april ¿acaso destructor los ataco?"

"no sensei fue... otra persona" respondio dejando a donnie en el suelo, despues de todo el caparazón les daba peso extra

"¿que? ¿pero quien?"

"un encapuchado hug... un maldito asesino" respondió rapha recostándose en el suelo, eso dejo a splinter tenso, antes de que ellos se fueran ya tenia el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal pero ¿alguien mas tiene la misma capacidad que oroku saki?

en la guarida del pie:

"_¿donde diablos esta mi hija?_" se pregunto destructor ya que ella no suele llegar tarde de sus misiones, el estaba sentado donde siempre cuando las puerta se abrieron dejando ver a karai totalmente dañada "¡karai ¿pero que diablos paso?!"

"fue-fue cloud..." dijo antes de desmayarse, los ninjas que se quedaron en el edificio la recogieron para darle primeros auxilios, lo que le había dicho su 'hija' lo dejo tenso ¿que rayos cloud ahí? de cualquier forma no se dejaría ganar ante solo una persona, aunque esa persona lo superaba

continuara...

* * *

aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero y les haya gustado y perdónenme con lo de las tortugas, pero no veía otra forma de seguir sin que cloud hiciera eso

Hana Skyle: gracias por tus reviews, al igual que una que otra idea para el fic ( la visión de zarathos)

Guest: no te preocupes, ya esta este

de nueva cuenta gracias a los demás que ven este fic y prara las siguientes las cosas van a cambiar

mesias619 fuera (rompiéndome una botella en la cabeza y cayéndome al suelo)


	4. descubrimiento

espero que no te molestes Hana Skyle por que hice un cameo de tu fic en el mio

y por cierto, habra veces en las que cloud (miles) hable mentalmente con su amigo-enemigo

* * *

2 semanas despues:

Era de noche y la ciudad parecía estar en calma por primera vez sin eventos extraños ni mutantes, pero no todo era tranquilidad y felicidad.

A pesar de la rápida recuperación de las tortugas, aun no podían entrenar ni salir a patrullar las calles, si acaso solo podían salir para visitar a abril, lo cual estaban haciendo.

Por parte de karai aun estaba recuperándose de las heridas que le dejo cloud aquella noche, no podía salir de su habitación sin que recibiera ayuda, estaba harta de esa situación puesto que ella quería hacer las cosas por si sola.

Y con cloud no era muy agradable su situación, desde el dia que ataco a las tortugas se la pasaba pensando en la manera de enmendar eso pues el no suele atacar inocentes y se sentía bastante culpable, y zarathos... digamos que no estaba en el mundo real por una especia de visión

visión: cameo del fic mi otro yo

_Un grito. Después otros dos. Eran sus hermanos._

_Leonardo se levantó rápidamente de su cama preocupado por sus hermanos._

_-[A lo mejor, Karai solo estaba jugando conmigo, actuaba, y ahora el clan del pie vino por mis hermanos]- pensaba Leo, estaba a punto de atacar a Karai cuando la voz de Raphael llego desde el otro lado de la habitación._

_-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- grito Raph_

_-¡¿Raph dónde estás?!- grito Donnie_

_-¡Oh por dios! ¡Esos humanos se comieron a mis hermanos!- grito Mickey._

_-¡Silencio todos!- grito Leo._

_Todos se callaron al instante y se le quedaron viendo._

_-Bien, ahora, chicas me dejan unos minutos a solas con mis hermanos- Les dijo Leo a las chicas._

_-de acuerdo,- le dijo Karai –pero tengan cuidado con los paparazzi (N: acuérdense que son una banda c:)._

_Cuando las chicas se disponían a irse Karai volteo y beso a Leo, él se quedó plasmado sin saber qué hacer y antes de que se diera cuenta ya le estaba correspondiendo al beso._

_-[Bueno, a lo mejor y me puedo acostumbrar a esto]-pensaba Leo._

_Karai se separó de Leo, le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación junto con las demás chicas._

_-Woow- dijeron Raph, Mickey y Donnie_

_-Esperen un momento ¿qué sucede aquí?- dijo Raph_

_-¿Cómo somos humanos?- Pregunto Donnie_

_-¿Por qué se comieron a mis hermanos?- pregunto Mickey_

_Todos lo voltearon a ver_

_-Oooh, ¿ustedes son mis hermanos?- volvió a preguntar Mickey_

_- Miguel Ángel si no te callas te ganaras la paliza de tu vida- lo amenazó Raph_

_-Pregunta contestada, son mis hermanos-_

fin de visión:

"**_recordatorio, nunca volver a dejar que este tome coca-cola, me provoca demasiadas alucinaciones_**" lo bueno es que miles no se había enterado de lo que le paso

"Rayos, no entiendo por que te hice caso zarathos"

"**Ya te lo había dicho miles, nos iban a atacar**"

"¿Y por eso tenia que dejarlos moribundos?"

"**Yo jamas te dije que los dejaras como tlacuaches atropellados, te dije que les demostraras con quien se metían**"

"¿que no es lo mismo? Termine dejándolos peor de como estaban"

"**Al menos les hiciste un favor**"

"¿cual favor?"

"**Ya podrán hacerse cirugía plástica**"

"No estoy para bromas zarathos, ademas ¿que tienes en contra de...? Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de golpes en la puerta y unas palabras

"Señor, somos de la policía de new york necesitamos que nos deje entrar"

"_O genial, otra vez ellos_"

"**Yo que tu saltaría de la ventana**"

La policía utilizo la fuerza despues de no recibir ninguna respuesta, cuando entraron 4 oficiales notaron una cosa: no había nadie, en un callejón en frente del edificio se encontraba miles con su traje de batalla (la ya mencionada en el primer capitulo) vio como su departamento era invadido por policías y uno que otro del S.W.A.T. el le dedico una ultima mirada antes de ir mas adentro del callejón y entrar por una alcantarilla que casualmente la entrada estaba ahí

"Y ahora que, no mas me falta que salga el monstruo de las alcantarillas" en eso miles escucha un gruñido lejano

"**Miles ¿por que dijiste eso si tu hiciste la regla de no hacer esa clase de comentarios?**"

"Cualquiera tiene su error, sera mejor investigar hasta donde llegamos por aquí"

Sin mas que decir miles comenzo a caminar por el alcantarillado, en el camino se encontraba con ratas, excremento, cucarachas, etc. De no haber sido por estar acostumbrado a eso cuando recorrió parte de estados unidos para llegar a new york ya habría vomitado, al seguir noto una puerta metálica oxidada en frente suyo y con una patada la mando a volar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en un túnel abandonado

"¿estas viendo esto?" Pregunto miles sorprendido, al parecer aun necesitaba saber mas de la ciudad, y eso que lleva 5 años ahí

"**De seguro estas vías fueron abandonadas despues de que se instalaran las nuevas**"

"Quizás encuentre un vagón para refugiarnos"

"**Dudo mucho que lo logres**"

Camino un rato mas tratando de buscar un lugar donde descansar, fue entonces cuando se encontraron con lo que buscaban

"Perfecto, ese parece un buen lugar"

"**Así es miles pero no te confíes, puede que algún vagabundo este ahí**"

"¿como crees zarathos?" Pero al acercarse mas a un lado del vagón se encontró con lo que era la parada de estación"que golpe de suerte tengo"

Al entrar noto algo inusual: un sillón, televisor, juego de árcade, cocina, baño. Pareciera que alguien ya se les había adelantado

"Guaaauu la persona que este aquí le debe gustar lo oriental, eso o es un asiático"

Vio una puerta un poco mas grande que el de la cocina y decidió echarle un vistazo, cuando entro se encontró con un dojo

"_me encanta este lugar, es como si fuera el paraíso_"

"**¿lo dices por que ahora podrás ver tanto RAW como SMACKDOWN?**"

"_no... pero tambien, me refiero por el dojo, en este lugar podre entrenar mas tranquilo_" su alegría (que por cierto rara vez expresaba) desapareció al instante cuando sintió que algo o alguien lo estaba vigilando "quien quiera que seas ya deja de esconderte, de nada te sirve ese viejo truco conmigo" dijo el estando en el centro mirando a un muro que tenia en frente

splinter estaba sorprendido, nadie ni siquiera sus hijos lo encontraban cuando entrenaba con en el elemento sorpresa

cuando dio media vuelta un sujeto con una túnica roja oriental con capucha estaba parado con las manos en la espalda

"ya sabia yo que no estaba solo este lugar" expreso cloud de manera seria

"no se quien eres, pero no dejare que destructor se lleve a mi familia de nuevo" dijo splinter mientras que de atrás alzo un sable que a simple vista parecía muy afilada

"supongo que no hablaremos como gente civilizada" expreso cloud sacando a la luz sus dos kunais, a pesar de lo que le dijo, cuando alguien lo retaba a una pelea ni se molestaba en decir no

splinter se habalanzo en contra de cloud quien esquivo el ataque del sable, con el brazo izquierdo intento hacerle un candado pero solo logro que lo lanzara a uno de los muros, splinter trato de rematarlo pero en un ágil movimiento escapo de aquella movida, dio dos saltos con voltereta al final para tomar distancia, unos segundos pasaron en los que ambos se inspeccionaban con la mirada para luego correr ambos uno en contra del otro, splinter trato de atajarlo con su sable pero cloud se agacho justo antes de que lo decapitara, splinter volteo solo para que cloud tirara sus kunais, diera un salto de espaldas, tomara su cabeza con ambos brazos en forma de candado invertido u se dejara caer de espaldas para que splinter impactara contra el suelo de frente, aunque la parte superior de su cabeza fue la que impacto contra el suelo dejando a un splinter inconsciente de espaldas contra el suelo, en resumen le aplico un Jumping cutter, un RKO (la demostración esta en youtube titulado 'peor rko en la historia de orton')

6 minutos despues:

"es bueno que aun siga con vida" splinter escucho una voz algo lejana, estaba aturdido, veía todo borroso y no entendía que había ocurrido

"a pesar de que fue una pelea corta me impresiono mucho sus movimientos" la voz se escucho mucho mas cerca, cuando si vista se esclareció se encontró con la mano del sujeto contra quien peleo cerca suyo, el tomo la mano y con ayuda del enmascarado logro levantarse

"¿cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" pregunto splinter

"aproximadamente seis minutos, lamento si fui algo brusco"

"no te preocupes, de hecho soy yo el que debe disculparse, te ataque sin saber tus motivos"

"la verdad no tenia motivo alguno, solo llegue aquí por error"

"**si como no**"

"_TU NO TE METAS_"

"de cualquier forma fue descortés atacarte"

"no importa"

"mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi" alzo el su brazo

"Cloud, un gusto en conocerlo" estrecho su mano con la de splinter

cuando termino de saludarlo se percato de que su cabeza estaba expuesta

"no se preocupe por ocultarse, se que una rata gigante"

"no lo iba a hacer pero ¿como es que no te asustaste?"

"e visto muchas cosas que no le podría explicar" en ese momento escucho unos pasos fuera del dojo "espere aquí"

"¿por que?"

"parece que no estamos solos"

splinter estaba solo de pie mientras que cloud abría la puerta lentamente, cuando vio su oportunidad recorrió la puerta por completo y uso la Spear para derrumbar al primero que se encontrara, pero cuando alzo su kunai la cual fue recogida anteriormente despues del RKO se dio cuenta que... era una de las tortugas, al levantar la mirada se encontró con las otras tres que estaban con una cara de impacto y con la chica quien estaba de igual manera

"¿pero que le haces a mi hijo?" pregunto alterado y furioso splinter al ver que cloud estaba por clavarle un kunai a leonardo

"ahí no puede ser" expreso cloud siguiendo en la misma posición

continuara...

* * *

aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, como habrán notado splinter aun no sabe que cloud era el que ataco a sus hijos y ellos aun no le han dicho, en el siguiente splinter sabrá la verdad pero como su actitud casi siempre es pacifica puede haber 1 de 2

o el decide acabar con el

o lo perdona

de cualquier forma estén al pendientes, y no se preocupen, ya no me romperé una botella en la cabeza como el formica ese, nos vemos


	5. la desicion

ahora si estaba en problemas, no solo estaba por atacar a una de las tortugas y cometer el peor error de su vida (además de matar a otros) si no que esa tortuga y las otras 3 eran los hijos de hamato yoshi (ya casi le pongo yoshi tatsu) y para acabar eran amigos de la chica la cual rescato de ser pulverizada ¿Qué acaso era el día de 'maten de una buena vez a cloud'?... pensándolo bien eso era todos los días

"tu otra vez ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?" reclamo rapha

"jamás supe que era su casa" respondió cloud levantándose sin ayudar a leo, después de todo el no aceptaría su ayuda

"o mas bien nos seguiste"

"¿crees tu que me molestaría en seguirlos? mi objetivo era esa mocosa ¡y ya ni siquiera la iba a matar!"

"espera ¿a quien querías acabar?" pregunto splinter dudando de si saber la verdad o no

"estaba una chica entre la bola, era de como la estatura de ella" señalo a april quien estaba a un lado de su amigo de banda morada, en eso splinter ataca a cloud con una patada giratoria seguido golpes múltiples en los brazos y tórax derribando a cloud al instante

"¿PERO QUE RAYOS HACES YOSHI?" pregunto cloud en el suelo mientras todos los demás veían a splinter sorprendidos

"no voy a dejar que mates a mi hija miwa"

"_¿también tiene una hija? ¿y su hija esta con esos? ahora si no entiendo nada_" lo que nadie sabia era que cloud, gracias a zarathos podía regenerarse por que los golpes que le dio antes el sensei era para hacer agonizar a alguien "un momento esperen, vayamos por partes" una vez levantado splinter quedo impactado, eso jamás debería pasar "usted es una rata mutante ninja, sus hijos son cuatro tortugas y una gótica, y ella trata de matarlos a como de lugar"

"¿y eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto leo quien ya estaba de pie

"que no entiendo nada ¿por que defienden a esta tal miwa si a cada rato los quiere hacer...?"

"**se llama karai, es hija de oroku saki el líder del clan del pie y esta sediento de venganza por que yoshi disque le robo la novia, la mato intentando matarlo a el y como parte del plan le robo a su hija**"

"_¿como lo sabes?_"

"**me metí en la mente de karai cuando la atacamos**"

"_con razón_" "un momento, ya entiendo entonces el líder del clan del pie, la secuestro cuando era un bebe ¿cierto?" pregunto a splinter

"si, de hecho ella cree que soy quien mato a tang shen"

"tu esposa"

"exacto"

"y ¿por que no le han dicho la verdad?"

"¿tu crees que es fácil decirle? inténtalo mientras peleas contra ella y sus acompañantes" en cierta forma lo reto leo

"si pude darle una paliza a esa mo... digo que si la pude superar en batalla a karai, con mayor razón será mas fácil decirle la verdad"

"es ese caso puedes unirte a nosotros" expreso mikey sin saber lo que dijo

"MIKEY" gritaron las otras tres tortugas y april con fuego en sus ojos, cloud solo le envió una mirada de esas cuando te encuentras a alguien que le gustaría verte tus tripas a fuera, por muy raro que fuera los cinco antes mencionados no estaban de acuerdo con el comentario del menor

"eso no suena tan mal" comento al final splinter, a el tampoco le agradaba la idea de que se uniera el atacante de miwa, pero si eso era la ultima opción para traerla de vuelta y derrotar al clan del pie y a destructor no le quedaría de otra que aceptarlo

"¿QUEEEEE?" preguntaron todos excepto splinter, mikey pregunto por que no creía que su idea fuera de agrado a su sensei, los demás por que no les gustaban esa idea

"sensei con todo respeto ¿como puede permitir que un asesino como el, sobre todo el este con nosotros? ¿que a caso no sabe lo que a hecho?" pregunto april enojada, jamas dejaría que alguien como cloud se les uniera

"oh genial llego la hora de las confesiones" expreso cloud con sarcasmo

"¿a que te refieres april?" pregunto la familia hamato, pero antes de que pudiera responder cloud tomo la palabra

"lo que quiere decir la pelirroja es que hace cinco años llegue a estados unidos por problemas en mi país que no quisiera decir en este momento, los mismos cinco en los que me convertí en el asesino mas peligroso del mundo, hace cuatro deje de serlo y aun asi las personas me siguen viendo como antes, y recientemente volví a las andadas cuando atacaron unos sujetos de traje"

"esos sujetos no eran humanos" susurro rapha tratando de que no lo escucharan, pero pala su mala suerte cloud lo escucho como si lo hubiera gritado

"¿que dijiste? ¿dijiste que no eran humanos?" en eso rapha se maldice mentalmente

"ammmm si eso dije, lo que pasa es que son... son... ¿se lo digo?"

"pues ya que, ya le dijiste que no eran de este planeta" respondió donnie

"¡con un demonio ya díganme!"

"ok... eran krangs, son criaturas que vienen de otra dimension a conquistar la tierra"

"... en ese caso no les hubiera tenido piedad a la hora de aniquilarlos" eso los dejo perplejos ¿a caso les tuvo piedad?

"muy bien fue suficiente, cloud explícate mejor ¿quien eres? y ¿que quieres?" ordeno splinter, saber que tenia a un asesino ya era demasiado

"pues si ya no me queda de otra" y ahí comienza a explicarles mejor de como fue que se convirtió en asesino, como llego a estados unidos y esas cosas, aunque jamas les dijo su nombre "y por eso estoy aquí en nueva york"

"entonces ¿tus primeras victimas fueron los asesinos de tus amigos?" pregunto leo

"técnicamente eran secuestradores pero si" respondió como si no fuera importante, pero en el fondo extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y... a ella

"¿y si te quedas con nosotros?" dio otra idea mikey, mala para el grupo, no tan mala para splinter ya que el despues de pelear con el descubrió en el fondo de su ser que era buena persona, tal como leo vio de eso en karai

"si ¿por que no te quedas? tendrías un techo donde vivir" sugirió splinter

sin que nadie se diera cuenta leo había encendido la televisión para ver como siempre héroes espaciales, siempre pasaban un capitulo a las tres de la mañana (asi pasaba conmigo con naruto)

cloud se quedo pensando por un momento, parecía una buena oferta y podría comer sin tener que ver su puerta de entrada por si llegaba un ladrón ya que en el lugar donde vivía era el mas peligroso, por lo que dio su respuesta

"gracias, pero no"

"¿enserio?"

"si, agradezco mucho su oferta pero conmigo solo correrían peligro, mírelo por usted mismo casi mato a uno de sus hijos"

"pero creíste que era un extraño, yo tambien e cometido errores"

"es lo mejor para todos señor hamato" se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse hasta que el capitulo de leonardo fue interrumpido por un reportaje especial

_interrumpimos esta transmision para darles un informe de ultimo minuto, hace unas horas la policía de nueva york había llegado a este edificio ya que recibían denuncias por parte de los ambulantes de que el asesino enmascarado conocido como cloud vivía en este departamento, las autoridades están investigando el lugar buscando pistas del paradero del criminal mas buscado en el __país, esto señoras y señores refleja una pequeña esperanza para que nueva york vuelva a estar en los tiempos de paz que habían desaparecido hace años_ en eso vuelve a la programación normal, clou al oir esto respondió a splinter lo que nadie esperaría

"¿donde me quedo?" pregunto con un deje de desesperación

continuara...

* * *

hasta aquí el quinto capitulo, espero y les haya gustado y... creo que se me olvida algo... a si

¡feliz cumpleaños Hana Skyle! si se que me retrase en tu felicitación, tenia planeado publicar este capitulo como un regalo para ti ayer, pero por cosas que pasan en la vida no tuve oportunidad, en fin espero que te la hayas pasado bien

y para todos los demás que leen este fic les agradezco que sigan con esta historia que poco a poco se hara mas interesante

nos vemos en la próxima

posdata: ¿alguien me puede ayudar con el fic 'Los celos te pueden matar (versión alternativa)'? es que no se me ocurre como hacer una pelea


	6. daños del pasado

Sábado 1:45 am, segunda noche:

Después de aclararles que solo estaría con ellos in par de noches hasta que las cosas se calmaran se trajo solamente su ropa, aun con tanto oficial armado en donde vivía, él era mucho mejor

"no, no, no, NO" grito al último miles despertando de una pesadilla, desde lo ocurrido en su pasado constantemente teína pesadillas donde veía morir a sus amigos pero los más fuertes eran donde moría o su familia o su amada

"**¿otra pesadilla?**" Pregunto su demonio, para él no era normal que su portador tuviera esa clase de sueños, por lo general el solo le daba imágenes tétricos cuando estaba despierto nunca cuando duerme

"si"

"**¿quienes fueron esta vez?**"

"Mi familia, alguien les cortaba la cabeza con un hacha"

"**La última fue con una motosierra ¿no?**"

"Si, será mejor que vaya a la cocina a tomar algo" se levantó del sofá y fue directo a la cocina por una bebida, eso sueños siempre lo dejaban sediento. En otra parte del lugar april no podía dormir, tener a ese loco de sangre con ellos la estaba poniendo demasiada nerviosa ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento la atravesaría con su kunai, esa noche se levantó de su cama y salió en silencio para vigilarlo, llegando a la sala le asusto no verlo acostado en el sillón, pero se alarmo más cuando escucho algo en la cocina. Teniendo su abanico en las manos se preparó para la pelea, cosa que nunca paso, al salir cloud de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja se percató de la presencia de april, ambos se miraban sin moverse pero sus miradas eran diferentes, el la veía como un bicho raro esperando una respuesta, y ella de manera avergonzada por dos cosas. 1) No estaba por atacarla solo fue por jugo y 2) el tipo no tenía camisa pero si sus pantalones y su máscara haciéndola ver que el tipo si hacia ejercicio y que su cabello era suficientemente largo que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, todo eso la dejo roja como un tomate

"¿qué?" Pregunto malhumorado, quería ya dormir pero la pelirroja le impedía el paso "oye si no tienes nada que decirme entonces hazte a un lado"

"ammm si perdón solo... solo iba por agua"

"Está bien" april se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a cloud, ella entro y reviso en el cajón de cubiertos intentando ver si no faltaba un cuchillo, al no encontrar pruebas de su hipótesis se sirvió un vaso con agua y salió de la cocina viendo como dormía el tipo, las manos en la nuca y su pierna izquierda formando un arco, lo único que se le hizo raro era que aun tenia puesta la máscara, viendo la oportunidad para descubrir quién era y llevarlo ante la justicia camino de puntas, acerco sus manos y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla...

"Créeme, no querrás hacer eso" le advirtió cloud sujetando su muñeca fuertemente, la soltó bruscamente y ella se froto en donde le dolía "ya vete a dormir"

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿por qué matas a los demás?"

"les dije ayer a ti y a tus amigos que no he vuelto a matar personas, y además ¿a ti que te importa?"

"Podrías haber sido alguien mejor, alguien bueno y decidiste ser un asesino" ese comentario si lo enfado, no para matarla pero si para decirle unas cuantas cosas

"Escucha mocosa, para tu información yo tenía planeado trabajar para la WWE, tenía mis planes a futuro, una idea de lo que quería ser, pero la vida no siempre es generosa, jamás decidí ser lo que soy, jamás quise ser un asesino pero mi destino ya estaba marcado, ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y vine aquí para que por lo menos mi familia nunca se enterara, ahora si no te importa quisiera dormir" april en ese momento su enojo hacia el disminuyo, tal vez tiene razón, tal vez su destino fue siempre ser lo que es ahora pero eso no significa que lo quisiera, se fue a su cuarto y volvió a dormir en la cama de su amigo donnie quien aun dormía como perezoso en el laboratorio

En la mañana:

"y en eso vencí a tony hawnks y me convertía en el rey de la patineta" decía muy emocionado mikey de su sueño contra tony hawnks para luego tomar otra rebanada de pizza

"Eso suena increíble mikye" respondía april con una sonrisa tan radiante que dejo a donnie con la baba en la boca, gracias a un zape de rapha volvió a la realidad

"oigan ¿qué tal si le invitamos una rebanada de pizza a cloud?" Pregunto el menor

"Si claro, darle de comer al que estaba por matarnos" respondió sarcásticamente rapha

"Mikey ¿no te acuerdas que ayer estaba por clavarle un kunai a leo? todos fuimos testigos de eso, verdad april ¿april?" pregunto donnie, su amiga estaba viendo a cloud quien se encontraba en el sillón viendo las noticias

"**Hoy hay mucho de donde escoger**"

"_Elige por mi ¿no? Hoy no tengo ganas_"

"**De acuerdo flojo**"

April no entendía como es que tomaba todo a la ligera, quizás trataba de ocultar sus emociones verdaderas

"ammmm cloud" lo llamo

"si"

"¿quieres una rebanada de pizza?" A las tortugas las sorprendió esa pregunta pero a cloud solo lo tomo desprevenido pero no lo sorprendió

"... ¿que veneno le echaron? ¿DDT u otra cosa?" La respuesta ofendió mucho a la chica

"¿como es que piensas eso?"

"Pues no sería raro"

En eso llega splinter después de haber realizado sus meditaciones

"Buenos días" saludo el sensei

"Buenos días sensei" saludaron sus hijos y april

"Buenos días señor yoshi" saludo cloud amablemente, a diferencia del resto de la familia él era el único que le decía por su nombre real

"Cloud ¿puedes venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante"

"Si claro" splinter y cloud entran en el dojo dejando a las tortugas confundidas y a april bastante enojada, ya en el dojo...

"Muy bien señor yoshi ¿qué ocurre?"

"Cloud hace un momento note lo que paso en el comedor hace un momento"

"¿se refiere a mis sospechas de veneno en la pizza?"

"Exacto, escucha sé que no es fácil confiar en las personas, cuando me entere de lo que hiciste con miwa, con mis hijos y lo de tus crímenes anteriores sentía que deje entrar al enemigo a la casa, pero luego vi en ti bondad, lealtad y valentía. Es solo cuestión de..."

"Yoshi, si usted está tratando de que yo trabaje con sus hijos entonces está perdiendo el tiempo, yo trabajo por mi propia cuenta"

"cloud, tienes que entender que no todo es la muerte..."

"Sobre eso ya no puedo hacer nada, hace tiempo tuve la oportunidad de dejar esto pero no la tome"

"Solo es cuestión de..."

"Yoshi agradezco su gesto, pero simplemente no puedo ser uno más..." justo cuando el toco su hombro algo ocurrió, sus recuerdos se transmitieron a la otra persona, cloud vio los inicios de hamato yoshi en el ninjitsu, su paso en ser maestro, su amistad con oroku saki, su amor con tan sheng, la traición de su amigo, el incendio, la mutación y la creación de sus hijos. Por parte de splinter él pudo ver la niñez de cloud, su educación, el cariño a su hermano menor, sus etapas de kinder a secundaria, el momento en que se enamoró de su amiga, la entrada a la preparatoria, el secuestro, la matanza, su transformación, el camino que recorrió para llegar a nueva york y sus actos, realmente ambos pasaron por momentos extremos, horribles y desagradables

"Entonces... ella era tan sheng"

"Si... y tal parece que... aun amas a paola"

"así es, cinco años y aún sigo pensando en ella, pero eso ya no podrá ser"

"Miles no sé cómo paso esto de ver nuestros recuerdos pero, ahora que sabemos tanto de uno como del otro espero que nos tengas más confianza"

"Al igual que ustedes conmigo"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Sus hijos aun me ven como un monstruo peor que oroku saki"

"Eso tiene solución"

Después de la plática splinter y miles salieron de dojo

"Hijos míos, tengo un anuncio que darles"

"¿se acabara la pizza?" Pregunto alarmado mikey quien recibió un buen zape de rapha

"no, cloud no estará dos o tres días aquí" para los demás fue un alivio esa noticia "desde ahora vivirá con nosotros" eso lo sintieron como un balde de agua fría incluyendo a cloud

"¿QUEEEEE?" preguntaron las tortugas, april y cloud

* * *

y hasta aqui el capitulo

¿que les parece? gracias a las aplicaciones de word para celular por fin puedo hacer mas capítulos en menor tiempo, gracias por sus reviews ya que ustedes llenan mis tanques de imaginación, para el siguiente cloud hará una demostración de lo que sabe de pelea

nos vemos


	7. entrenamiento

Increible, simplemente increible (en mal sentido) ahora no solo tenia que compartir la casa con 5 mutantes y una niña incomforme, viviria con ellos lo que significa que nunca saldria de ahi, lo unico raro era que todos incluyendolo estaban en desacuerdo con esa decision, pero no se pudo hacer nada para cambiarlo de parecer. Habia pasado una semana desde eso y todos (excepto splinter) estaban muy tensos, sobretodo donnie quien estaba en su laboratorio de nueva cuenta con lo de la cura

"Si combino el mutageno con hidroxido de nitrogeno y... ¡no asi no va!" Pero para como iba su cerebro quedaria derretido, arrojo todo lo que tenia en su mesa de trabajo y se puso las manos en el rostro maldiciendose monton de cosas, momentos antes de eso

"_Me preocupa donnie, van varias noches que se desvela para hacer el antídoto, cree que no lo se pero hasta spike nota que ya no rinde como antes. Debo hablar con el ahora mismo_" pensó la pelirroja en dirección al laboratorio

"_ojala donnie pueda identificar esto, pero creo saber que es esto_" penso miles

"**Si es lo que pienso miles, no solo la gente de nueva york corre peligro, si no que el mundo esta bajo amenaza**"

"_Si, y para acabar seria amenaza biologica_" hablaban miles con zarathos despues de revisar en una parte de las alcantarillas con el mismo rumbo que april, ambos estaban perdidos en sus mentes cuando se estrellaron uno con el otro

"Auch, idiota ¿por que no te fijas por donde vas?" Reclamo april en el suelo

"¿yo? Tu no estabas muy atenta que digamos, ademas ¿a que vienes al laboratorio?"

"Eso a ti no te importa" expreso ya de pie

"Pues ya que me obligaron a vivir aqui, lo que ocurra me incumbe asi que mas te vale que me digas"

"Ok esta bien... es donnie, ha estado en el laboratorio mas tiempo de lo que debia estar"

"¿y que esperabas de un cientifico? Ademas si asi fueran los quimico-farmaco-biologos como tu amigo ya tendriamos la cura para el refriado y el sida"

"Pero no deberia ser asi, es decir se que es un genio pero si sigue asi se enfermara... y ademas ¿tu que haces aqui?"

"Necesito hablar con el de algo importante"

"¿de que se trata?"

"No creo que..." iba a explicarle cuando escucho un escandalo adentro y ya que ambos estaban junto a la puerta el ruido era fuerte

"¿DONNIE? ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? ¡DONNIE!" Grito mientras golpeaba la puerta para llamar su atencion sin resultado alguno

"Apartate" le ordeno cloud empujandola bruscamente a un lado, dando una patada la puerta se abrio entrando al laboratorio y viendo el panorama: todo el lugar era un desastre, la mesa estaba tirada, los instrumentos donde tenia varias sustancias estaban todas rotas en el suelo, parecia que en lugar exploto una bomba. Al voltear a la izquierda notaron a donnie de pie recargando sus palmas en el muro con los ojos cerrados y jadeando

"Donnie ¿que ocurrio? ¿estas bien?" Pregunto ella acercandosele pero el no se lo permitio

"Por favor april, dejame solo"

"Pero donnie..."

"Solo... dejame"

Para april le resultaba doloroso ver a donnie llorando y sabia por que, pero en el caso de cloud y zarathos pues...

"**Es taaaaan aburrido**"

"_Si, es tan cursi que vomitaria_" "oye idiota no se en que estes fallando, pero mas te vale dejes eso y revises este paracito" enseño un pequeño recipiente con una sustancia verdosa, pero april lo alejo de el

"¿como te atrevez a decirle eso? El no te a hecho nada"

"Estoy hablando con la mula, no con sus garrapatas"

"¿me estas insultando?"

"Depende de como lo tomes"

"Escuchame batman region 4 tu no tienes derecho de insultarnos y mucho menos a donnie, ahora vives aqui asi que vas a tener que respetarnos"

"Si como no, ya dejame hablar con el genio" trato de hacerla a un lado pero ella se resistio

"hasta que no te disculpes no te dejare que hables con el"

"No me hagas enojar pelirroja, aun no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz"

"Pues demuestramelo" ambos estaban por pelear hasta que donatello los separo, en que sufriera por no poder traer de vuelta a la normalidad a el señor o'neil no significa que peliarian a sus espaldas

"Ya fue suficiente ustedes dos, parecen niños" aquel comentario afecto a april, ella solo queria defenderlo

"Pues dile a tu novia que deje de molestar" esa fue la palabra magica para ponerlos rojos, mas april no sabia por que se sentia asi

"T-tu la estas insultando"

"No tengo mucha pasiensa que digamos, ademas tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante"

"¿no puede esperar?" Pregunto donnie

"Tiene que ver con el mutageno del que me hablaron hace 3 dias" si se trataba de algo con respecto a los krangs entonces si era para preocuparse

"Cloud, el maestro splinter te habla" llamo leo a cloud

"Rayos, hablaremos despues" sale rumbo al dojo dejando a donnie y april solos, al pasar unos minutos splinter mando a llamar a los demas

"Hora de entrenar hijos mios, en esta ocacion debido a que el enemigo se a fortalecido cloud les enseñara algunos movimientos nuevos" los hermanos hamato y april tragaron grueso, presentian que saldrian sin hueso alguno

"Muy bien... veamos quien estara en el centro" revisa cn la mirada a cada uno como si fuera un militar "y el ganador es... rapha"

el de rojo se levanto algo nervioso, jamas pensó estar en la clase de entrenamiento de cloud

"Muy bien gusano, quiero que me ataques y no quiero que te contengas"

Rafael lo penso un poco hasta que decidio atacarlo, despues de todo era el entrenamiento. Corrio directo a el con sus sais sin pensar en lo siguiente, practicamente junto a el cloud aprovecho eso y lo dejo en el suelo con un spinebuster, rapha se levanto para atacarlo pero cayo de nuevo con una hurracarrana, la tortuga sentia su caparazon adolorido pero se levanto como si nada, ambos se examinaban con la mirada intentando ver la debilidad del otro, rapha volvio a correr pero en este caso salto sobre cloud y aterrizo detras de el para atacarlo, pero antes de ensestarle un puñetaso en la cara cloud tomo su brazo formando un gancho con el suyo, puso su cabeza entre su brazo el cual rodeaba su cuello y el abdomen de modo que rapha mirara al techo para luego tanto cloud como rafael dieran un giro de 180 grados y dejara a la tortuga en el suelo boca abajo, uso el cross rhodes

"Ahí esta su problema, estan tan metidos en un solo estilo de pelea que si se enfrentaran a alguien con otro estilo perderian facilmente, me he dado cuenta de que sus enemigos practican lo mismo asi que si pelean al estilo de la lucha libre acabaran con ellos con relativa facilidad, donatello ven aqui" el de morado con miedo hasta las rodillas fue al centro del dojo "lo que me vas a hacer sera un simple chokeslam"

"¿y... como va?"

"Simple, lo tomas del cuello lo levantas hasta donde pueda tu brazo y azotarlo con todas tus fuerzas al suelo"

"Ammmm eso no suena doloroso"

"¿y por que crees eso?"

"Pues considerando la altura, la fuerza del agarre, del impacto..." fue interrumpido donatello al ser ahorcado, luego fue levantado y al ultimo azotado, a diferencia de otros el se encarga de que sea demasiado doloroso "retiro lo dicho"

"Bien ahora levantate y atacame con esa tecnica, no te preocupes no me defendere ni nada" donnie realizo lo mismo que el pero a diferencia de cloud el se dejo caer encima de el por error

"Vaya, no pense que realizaras el silver chokeslam, pero lo hiciste bien ya puedes volver a tu lugar" donnie estaba emocionado, habia pasado una prueba de cloud "olvidaste esto" su felicidad termino cuando rapha cayo sobre el "el siguiente es mikey"

"¿yo?"

"No el conejo de pascua ¡claro que tu cabeza hueca!" Rápidamente mikey llego a estar en la zona cero

"¿que debo hacer?"

"Pues, por ser de actitud medio pandillera tu realizaras el 'Da Shout Out'"

"Da sho... ¿que?"

"Da Shout Out, escucha lo unico que tienes que hacer es correr al adversario, tomarlo por el cuello en un jiro y dejarte caer"

"... no entiendo"

"Solo hazlo" mikey realiza el ataque correctamente a cloud y celebra con el booyakasa

"Faltas tu leo" el de azul se encamina al centro y espera instrucciones "tu por ser el lider haras el ajuste de actitud"

"¿y como va eso?"

"Cargas a tu oponente en los hombros y luego lo tiras a un costado tuyo de espaldas"

"De acuerdo" cloud recibe el ataque de leo pero no fue dañado

"La ejecucion estubo bien, pero debes ser mas rapido si quieres que funcione" leo vuelve a su lugar observando a rapha quien estaba apenas despertando

"Se nota que cloud te hizo pure" expreso leo con una sonrisa burlona, rapha bufo ante eso

"Solo me tomo desprevenido" una vez todos sentados donde siempre cloud explico

"Mucha gente dice que la lucha libre es puro teatro, que no duele pero ustedes como testigos sobretodo tu rapha saben que eso no es cierto, aunque les extrañe ustedes tres lo hicieron bien, pero si quieren vencer a sus enemigos ademas de aprender las tecnicas de lucha ustedes tendran que combinarlos con sus tecnicas de ninjitsu, y si es en su estilo tendran la victoria asegurada" todo lo que dijo por alguna extraña razon les levanto el animo, siendo asesino el sabe como dirigirse a la gente "ahora basta del calentamiento, que empiece la diversión"

5 horas despues

"Creo ver una luz" decia un mikey en el suelo inmovilizado por el dolor

"Yo tambien" expreso rapha en el mismo estado

"Igual nosotros" respondieron dos tortugas y una chica, despues del entrenamiento todos ellos creian que estaban muertos debido a la dificultad, lo gracioso era que estaba a nivel de principiante

"El entrenamiento a terminado, mañana los quiero aqui sin excusas, ya puede estar inconcientes" y sale del lugar dejando a los cinco con splinter, aunque no le gusto como terminaron ellos tenia que aceptar que eso les ayudara

"**No debiste ser tan blando miles**"

"_Es su primer dia, hay que dejarlos asi por ahora, lo que en este momento importa es examinar esta bacteria_" menciono mientras observaba el frasco, lo que fuera ese paracito tenia muy preocupado a miles, luego hablaria con donnie al respecto

Continuara...


	8. ¿la plaga?

07:00 am, lunes

Otro gran amanecer en la ciudad de nueva york, en lo profundo de las alcantarillas leo, rapha, donnie, mikey, april, splinter y cloud estaban durmiendo placidamente aunque en el caso de los primeros cinco era por el anterior entrenamiento que cloud les habia impuesto por segunda ocacion, pero el unico que desperto mal fue miles despues de otra de sus pesadillas

"Rayos ¿por que sigo teniendo estos sueños?"

"**Pues a mi no me eches la culpa**"

"Como sea... parece que nadie se a despertado"

"**Supongo que fue debido al entrenamiento, sigo diciendo que aumentes el nivel**"

"Que no, ademas falta yoshi con eso de que el se levanta mas pronto"

"**Tal vez esta meditando, un ninja siempre esta conectado con su espíritu**"

"Aunque conmigo eso no es metafora es literal"

"**Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tienes el lugar para ti**"

"Pues... ahora que recuerdo aun tengo pendiente el asunto del paracito"

"**Entonces ve a despertar a donatello antes de que la mocosa llegue**"

Despues de la charla cloud se levanta del sofa y va al laboratorio, al entrar nota que el genio de la familia seguia dormido en su cama improvisada por lo que hizo lo mas sensato en ese momento

"Despierta" tiro a donnie de su amaca

"Auch ¿con que derecho me tiras de la cama?"

"Con el derecho que a mi se me de la gana, eso y que nesecito tratar un asunto importante contigo"

"¿y que es tan importante como para que me despiertes de esa manera?"

"Esto" le enseña un pequeño frasco del tamaño de una ampoyeta con una sustancia verde palido "necesito que analizes esa muestra que recogi en un tramo de las alcantarillas, tengo una baga idea de lo que es pero es importante que tu me lo corrobores"

"... de acuerdo" toma el recipiente y en una placa de vidrio depocita un poco de esa sustancia para luego insertarla en el microoscopio

"Cuando lo encontre supuse que te interesaria investigarlo"

"Esto es increible" decia donnie observando con el microoscopio "parece ser que encontraste una muestra del Dicrocoelium"

"Yo no me emocionaria si fuera tu, tiene rasgos del Dicrocoelium pero no es el paracito original" decia mientras miraba con los brazos cruzados

"¿sabes de ciencia?" Voltea a ver a cloud

"Aunque no lo creas se de biologia y quimica, lo suficiente para identificar a las microparticulas"

"Vaya, si que es asombroso"

"Jaja que gracioso" respondio el sarcasticamente, pasaron un par de minutos en los que donnie miraba la bacteria vigilando su comportamiento y cloud pensaba en el caso de que el hongo Cordyceps y el Galactosomum llegaran a fusionarse

"Hay no puede ser" expreso donnie preocupado

"¿que?"

"mira" donnie le deja el asiento y el comienza a observar, para esta ocasion tuvo que quitarse la mascara permitiendo a donnie ser el primero en ver su rostro, lo que vio cloud lo dejo perplejo, estaba precensiando el momento en que el Dicrocoelium sufria otra mutacion dejando ver su nueva forma

"Donnie"

"¿si?"

"¿los krangs son fanaticos a los videojuegos?"

"mmmmm no ¿por que?" En eso cloud deja ver al paracito y ve al genio

"Esto se parece al virus de las plagas de resident evil 4" donnie ya habia visto un video de eso cuando april habia dejado la laptop encendida, saber que existia eso lo alerto

"E-estas bromeando"

"¿vez que tengo cara de bromista?" A pesar de ser aun joven, mostraba en su rostro mas seriedad que su sensei "no estoy seguro, pero si esta cosa actua como la plaga y los krangs lo usan en si mismos, entonces hay que darnos por muertos"

"Un momento ¿dijiste si actuan como la plaga?"

"Bueno en el mejor de los casos sus cerebros explotaran, pero por seguridad tendras que utilizar la muestra y sintetizarla en una cura o algo para neutralizarlo" estaba por irse hasta que se detuvo"y por cierto no le menciones esto a nadie"

"¿que? ¿pero por que?"

"No hay necesidad de advertirles por ahora, ademas si preocupas a april en poco tiempo va a parecer como la bruja de bler"

"Oye no le digas asi a ella... espera ¿por que la mencionas principalmente?"

"¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te gusta la pelirroja?" Aquella pregunta lo sonrojo demasiado "odio decir esto, pero a pesar de que paso poco tiempo ustedes ya me estan cayendo bien, es preferible que nadie se entere de esto de por si ya ahi mucho asuntos en los que preocuparse, y te doy un consejo, sera mejor que le digas lo que sientes por ella, te lo digo por experiencia" se vuelve a poner la mascara y sale del lugar, donnie penso lo que le dijo con respecto a confesarle sus sentimientos a april, tal vez ya fue suficiente tiempo de esperar a que ocurriera un milagro para que se fijara en el. Se sento de nueva cuenta en el sillon pensando en la forma se salir de esta

"**¿tenias que ser sentimental?**"

"Eso no importa, tenemos que descubrir que van a hacer con el Dicrocoelium modificado antes que lo utilicen"

"**Podrías usar el sitio donde encontraste el parasito para guiarte y buscar su escondite**"

"No suena mal, pero solo serviria como un indicio, nesecitamos mas pistas"

"**¿piensas buscar ahora?**"

"No, antier escuche a leo que splinter les habia dado permiso de volver a vigilar las calles, si acompañamos a las tortugas al patrullaje que va a ser mañana podremos encontrar a los krangs y secuestrar a uno de ellos para analizarlo"

"**Suena algo arriesgado, pero eso a mi no me importa**"

"Sabia que dirias eso"

09:30 am

Todos (excepto cloud) estaban desayunando en la cocina pizza como siempre, desde los dos entrenamientos las cosas estaban un poco mas relajadas, aun asi no bajaban la guardia pero tampoco se mostraban a la defensiva

"Oigan ¿y si le ofrecemos una revanada otra vez?" Pregunto mikey, a pesar de ser un asesino el queria ser su amigo, despues de todo el estaba solo en el mundo

"No, me niego a que le den a ese pizza" respondio rapha recordando tanto la vez que estuvieron a punto de morir como el haber sido usado como conejilo de indias en el entrenamiento

"Pues... quizas solo una, es decir si nos ataco pero imaginense estar en su misma situacion" opino donnie haciendo sonreir a mikey

"¡¿que?!" se altero rapha "donnie ¿que no recuerdas lo que nos hizo?"

"Yo tambien opino lo mismo" expreso april aunque aun seguia enfadada con el cuando la acuso de envenenamiento

"Bueno eso ya lo veia venir, leo diles algo" el mencionado cerro sus ojos y penso en ae hacer, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos abrio los ojos y dijo...

"Cloud ¿quieres comer pizza?"

"**¿Cómo no engordan por tanta pizza?**"

"_Ni yo lo se, lo único que se es que tengo hambre_" "si claro"

Se levanto del sillon y camino hasta el comedor, raphael no entendia como se les olvido el dolor que les causo semanas atras, pero su estomago le valia un comino eso

"No te preocupes, no esta envenenada" se apresuro decir ella antes de que cloud tomara la rebanada

"Ya lo sabia, solo te dije eso la otra vez para ver como te enojabas y la verdad parecias una niña de 4 años" respondio el con algo de gracia provocando que april se enfadara mas, leo noto la relacion entre cloud y april, y para ser personas que no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro se llevaban como hermanos, el molestandola y ella enojandose

"¿como te atrevez a decirme eso?"

"Lo digo por que es cierto" lo decía tan calmado que colmaba la paciencia de april

"Claro que no"

"Si, si es cierto"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"¡que no!"

Todos observaban la escena que april y cloud estaba demostrando, todos trataban de aguantarse la risa pero en ese momento mikey recordo una caricatura mexicana que una vez vio por accidente, por lo que al muy tonto se le ocurrio decir...

"HAY YA CALLENSE, CALLENSE, CALLENSE QUE ME DESESPEEEEEERAAN"

Todos los que estaban en la mesa se le quedaron viendo a mikey y el sintio que lo había echado a perder, pero luego se escucho una risa volteando todos a la dirección de donde provenía encontrándose con algo increíble, cloud estaba riéndose a mas no poder pero no era una risa llena de maldad, si no una de inocencia

"jajajaja eso si fue gracioso jajaja" luego april dibujo una sonrisa para luego comenzar a reír igual que cloud, de ahí le siguió donnie, luego mikey, leo y al ultimo rapha quien en todo momento trato de no reír, pero al final cedió

todos estaban tan bien en ese momento que splinter (quien miraba todo desde el dojo) decidió no intervenir, pero a pesar de eso cloud y donnie estaban preocupados con respecto al parasito, si actuaba de igual o peor manera que 'la plaga' entonces el terror de la ciencia-ficción se volverá realidad

continuara...

* * *

glosario:

**Dicrocoelium:** son parásitos y constituyen un grupo polifilético de tremátodos (filo Platelmintos)

Ellos son hematófagos, y los especímenes adultos producen huevos que son transportados en el intestino, para ser expulsados en las heces. por ejemplo: una vez la larva de este paracito migra al esofago de la ormiga altera el comportamiento de esta. al atardecer, cuando baja la temperatura, la hormiga infectada sube por la planta y usa sus mandibulas para aferrarse a una hoja.

se queda asi, inmovil hasta el otro dia, en el lugar que es mas susceptibles de ser deborada por una obeja u otro herbívoro.

**Cordyceps: **es un género perteneciente a los hongos ascomicetes que cuenta con unas 400 especies descritas. Todas las especies de _Cordyceps_ son parásitas, principalmente de insectos y otros artrópodos (por ello se dice que son hongos entomopatógenos). Por ejemplo hace que las hormigas se suban a la parte superior de una planta y agarren a ella antes de morir, asegurando una distribución máxima de las esporas procedentes del cuerpo fructífero que brota del cadáver del insecto.

**Galactosomum:** es un género de gusanos planos dentro de la familia _Heterophyidae_, que forma parte del orden _Opisthorchiida_. hacen que el pez infectado nade más cerca a la superficie y destelle con vivos colores su abdomen. Los Gastrópodos que hospedan este parásito, sufren de daño sensorial debido a la infestación. Esto hace de estos animales sean presas más probables para ser consumido por aves acuáticas, proveyendo de un anfitrión al parásito para alcanzar la etapa madura de su ciclo vital. El Galactosomum no puede sobrevivir en anfitriones humanos.

fuente:

bien hasta aquí el capitulo: tal como se ve miles es también un genio como donnie, pero el no usa su cerebro tanto como el de morado, para algunos que estén pensando en lo de cloud y april déjenme decirles que... nunca serán pareja, aunque no se den cuenta ambos se ven como hermanos y en el caso de rapha... pues a ver si no sale con huesos rotos, espero les haya gustado y pasen un buen lunes (para que miento si el lunes es el peor día de la semana)

y si tienen internet, ahí nos vemos


	9. felicidad

Despues de lo ocurrido semanas atras, karai ahbia estado entrenando sin parar, el hecho de que anduviera un asesino libre en nueva york ponia su vida en riesgo y la de leo

"Leo... si nos hubieramos conocido en otro tiempo, en otras sircunstancias tal vez... ¿pero en que rayos piensas karai, su padre mato a tu mamá no puedes actuar asi" ella tenia una guerra interna con respecto a leo, desde que lo vio por primera vez su vida habia cambiado, ella quizo que el se le uniera para poder estar con el, pero el honor de leonardo no lo permitio (cuando le ofrece robar la espada) en ese momento uno de los soldados mando llamar a karai

"¿que ocurre padre?"

"Karai necesito que vayas a uno de los edificios abandonados que estan por central park, krang dejara un cargamento que quiero que traigas lo antes posible"

"Si padre"

"Una cosa, llevate a xever y a bradford en caso de que cloud aparesca"

"Pero ellos no son rivales para el"

"Pero si son un distractor para el"

"Como tu digas padre" se retira karai y deja a destructor pensando en el asesino, tal vez podria sacar partido de esto despues de todo el tambien derramo sangre. Unos minutos despues karai y el pequeño grupo del pie llegaron a su destino, para ser un edificio de tres pisos estaba realmente en mal estado pero no tanto como para que se callera encima de ellos, una vez adentro espero unos segundos hasta que un robot del krang sin el camuflage aparecio

"Aqui tiene karai" el alzo su mano robotica enseñando un tubo de estilo farmaceutico con un liquido verde palido "krang le advierte que esta sustancia es peligrosa para todos incluso al krang"

"Si como sea, vamonos" el krang solo se dedica a ver como los ninjas se alejaban

"Krang no sabe si fue una buena idea entregar el paracito al conocido como destructor" expreso a la nada entrandose de nuevo al edificio

En las alcantarillas

"¿a quien de ustedes se le ocurrio dejar un queso chedar pudriendose en el refrigerador?" Pregunto un poco enfadado, le gustaba la pizza pero no comeria lo mismo todos los dias por lo que fue a buscar otra cosa en el refrigerador encontrandose con eso

"Mikey" dijeron al unisono rapha, leo, cloud y donnie

"¿que?"

"Olvidalo, seguire buscando" volvio a revisar a ver si encontraba otra cosa que no fuera pizza congelada "por cierto ¿puedo ir con ustedes al patrullaje?"

"No" respondieron las tortugas

"¿por que?" Pregunto el aun revisando el refrigerador

"Eres asesino ¿recuerdas?" Pregunto rapha

"Si" repondio el un poco fastidiado, el hecho que le dijeron que no, complicaba la busqueda del krang, pero eso no significa que no pudiera ir

Despues de ver la television las tortugas se prepararon para salir a la superficie, secretamente tambien cloud, era increible que hace una semana odiaba estar con ellos y ahora les caia bien, ya hasta dejo de usar su mascara en frente de ellos demostrando ojos cafes obscuros, piel morena clara y barba en forma de candado, ya listos partieron dejando a su sensei con miles

"¿miles? ¡miles! ¿donde se habra metido" por desgracia el ya no estaba

Los hermanos recorrian la ciudad de techo en techo sin saber que cloud los seguia muy de cerca, leo derepente se detuvo observando a su alrededor

"¿que pasa leo?" Pregunto donnie

"Si ¿por que nos detenemos?" Apoyo mikey

"Alguien nos esta siguiendo" responde leo en voz baja

"**Ya perdiste tu habilidad**"

"_No, es otra persona_"

Leo seguia buscando hasta que escucho una voz

"Empezaba a extrañarlos tortugas"

"Karai"

Con cloud

"**¿ya se recupero la mocosa?**"

"_Tal parece que si_"

"**Yo que tu la atacaba**"

"_Aun no_"

Con las tortugas

"¿que quieres ahora karai?" Pregunto rapha

"Eso es algo que no les importa ¡xever! ¡bradford!" En ese momento salieron cara de pez y perrera

"Cuanto tiempo tortugas" expreso perrera

"Espero que hayan disfrutado sus ultimos momentos de vida" dijo cara de pez

"¿que no los derrotamos hace tiempo?" Pregunto donnie

"Quizas" dijo cara de pez

"Pero no volvera a pasar" declaro perrera, en ese momento cloud alza la vista para ver quienes eran los otros dos, al verlos lo unico que preguntaron fue

"**¿un chihuahua?**"

"_¿y un huachinango?_" para luego decir al mimo tiempo

"**ya ni la muelan**"  
"_ya ni la muelan_"

"**Un momento, miles mira a la mocosa**"

"_No puede ser ¡tiene el paracito!_"

Todos estaban ya listo para pelear, cada uno examinaba al enemigo cuidadosamente... y cada uno no estaba enterado de la precencia de alguien mas. Entonces se ecucho el sonido de los golpes, la pelea habia iniciado

Leo vs karai -rapha, donnie y mikey vs xever y bradford

"Rindete leo, sabes que nunca me ganaras" sugirio karai mientras golpeaba su katana con las de leo

"Tu sabes que eso jamas pasara"

Mientras leo pelaba con su rival, sus hermanos peleaban contra perrera y cara de pez, pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno se rendia pero los hamato empesaban a fatigarse

"Creo que es mi turno de jugar, le daré un pequeño susto"

Cuando cara de pez estaba por morder a rapha (de nuevo) recibio una tremenda patada que lo lanzo fuera del perímetro de la azotea, al voltear perrera fue noqueado con un super puñetazo (el que hace roman reings), leo estaba tirado de espaldas con la catana de karai apuntando a su rostro

"Ya te lo he dicho leo, nunca podras vencerme" estaba tan confiada, tan segura de si misma que no sintio a alguien detras suyo hasta que escuho un susurro decir...

"Rest-in-peace" en ese momento sintio un panico tan grande que no podia explicar y es que solo conocía a una persona que usaba esas palabras

"cloud" termino diciendo débilmente

"exacto" su voz ya no era la misma, ahora sonaba mas ronca y llena de sadismo, la voltea y la toma del cuello alzándola arriba "prepárate"

"¡cloud ¿Qué estas haciendo?!" pregunto leo alarmado

"lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho" respondió de una manera macabra, antes de que leo pudiera reaccionar cloud azoto a karai de manera que su nuca recibiera mayor el impacto para desmayarla "hacerla callar" su voz volvió a ser la misma

"¡karai!" se arrodillo junto a ella tomando su muñeca y revisando si tenia pulso

"deja de ser tan dramático lo único que hice fue desmayarla"

"¡no tenias por que hacer eso!"

"de hecho si tenia, pero luego te explicare por ahora será mejor llevárnosla antes de que despierte"

"¿llevárnosla? ¿a donde?"

"pues a donde crees, a la guarida"

los otros tres estaban impactados con la velocidad y con la facilidad con la que acabo con cara de pez y perrera pero luego se acordaron de algo

"¡¿no que no podías salir?!" preguntaron los cuatro un poco enfadados el solo levanto los hombros como si no le importara

"Ni que fuera para tanto, ya vamonos antes de que nos vean" toma a la chica y la carga en su jombro izquierdo, leo trato de decir algo para dejara a karai donde estaba pero cloud le habia robado la palabra "Y ni se te ocurra decirme que la deje aqui, que lo ultimo que haria seria hacerte caso" no teniendo mas por decir partieron a la guarida, cuando llego cara de pez lo unico que encontro fue a su compañero en el suelo

En las alcantarillas

Splinter estaba meditando en el dojo, sabia que cloud se habia escapado para ayudar a sus hijos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo obedeciera  
En la entrada el grupo apenas llegaba de su mision

"¿donde la dejo leo"

"En el sillon, pero por favor se cuidadoso al..." cuando se dio cuenta cloud habia dejado caer a karai en el sillon como si fuera un costal "TE DIJE QUE FUERAS CUIDADOSO"

"huy perdon patron" respondió el con algo de sarcasmo

"¿por que lo hiciste?"

"Tu me dijiste que la dejara en el sillon"

"No, me refiero a traer a karai ¿por que lo haces si sabes que nos odia"

"Te explicare en otra ocacion solo digamos que le hice un favor a yoshi, donnie necesito hablar contigo en el laboratorio" donnie solo asintio y los dos se encerraron, leo, rapha y mikey no entendieron eso

En el laboratorio

"¿que ocurre cloud?"

"Toma" le dio el recipiente dondde contenia el paracito "lo tenia karai, tal vez esto iba para destructor"

"¿como lo conseguiste?"

"Cuando sujetaba a karai del cuello aproveche para retirarlo de su cinturón"

"Eres increible, asustas pero lo eres"

"Y ¿que haras con el Dicrocoelium?"

"Pues, no creo que sea el unico asi que hare unas pruebas y ver si puede soportar estar en el medio ambiente"

"Te sugiria una prueba de calor, pero tu eres el genio aqui" salio del laboratorio para que donnie pudiera trabajar en paz, cuando hizo eso april apenas estaba llegando

"Hola chicos ¿que cuentan?"

"Hola april" saludaron las tortugas

"Que tal pelirroja" saludo cloud

"Tengo nombre cloud"

"Si, tu nombre es pelos de zanahoria" le gustaba fastidiar a april

"Eres insoportable"

"Lo se" en eso sale splinter

"Cloud ¿puedes venir un momento?"

"Si claro" una vez cloud fuera de vista ella entro al laboratorio

"DONATELLO HAMATO" al oir el grito se sobresalto pero procuro esconder el Dricocoelium "se supone que descansarias"

"A-a-april que sorpresa"

"Sorpresa la que me llevare yo el dia que te encuentre tirado sin respirar, te dije que no te esforsaras de mas"

"Lo se april pero no estaba..."

"¿ah no? ¿entonces que es lo que tienes atras?" Donnie se puso mas nervioso de lo que acostumbraba

"N-no es nada"

"Enseñame donnie" se acercaba a el para tratar de averiguar lo que ocultaba

"Ya te dije que no es nada"

"¿y entonces? dejame ver"

"Que no april"

"Donnie quiero ver"

"¡que no!" Seguia tratando de evitar de que ella viera el paracito pero un rebalon por parte de donnie hizo que calleran ambos al suelo quedando asi: april encima de donnie de frente, donnie sentia que le dolia el caparazon pero ademas de eso sentia algo de humedad en los labios y al abrir los ojos se llevo una gran sorpesa: ¡april lo estaba besando!

Por otra parte cuando april cayo pudo ver algo como un tubo que contenoa un liquido verde palido antes de que impactara, igual que donnie ella habia cerrado los ojos por inercia, despues del impacto ella sintio algo suave en sus labios, algo que no sabia por que pero le agradaba esa sensacion, al abrir los ojos ella quiso la tierra se la tragara en ese momento ¡estaba besando a su mejor amigo!

Ambos tenian planeado separarse, pedir disculpas por lo sucedido y decir que no paso nada pero, algo les impedia hacerlo y ese algo eran ellos mismos, ninguno queria separarse y ninguno queria terminar el beso. Poco a poco ese beso que al principio fue accidental se hizo en uno torpe pero sentimental y luego fue mas romatico... (Dije al principio las parejas, pero como a mi me gusta la violencia ustedes se encargaran de imaginarse el resto)

Ellos por la falta de aire dejaron de besarse, se miraron directamente y ambos dibujaron una sonrisa llena de felicidad

"Ya veo por que te ponías nervioso" dedujo april, ya hasta olvido lo que quería ver

"Asi es april, ya te diste cuenta lo que siento por ti"

"Pero a mi no me basta eso"

"¿entonces?"

"Dilo, dime que me amas"

"Jeje de acuerdo, april o'neil te amo, te amo como nunca en la vida"

"Y ¿que hay de la ciencia"

"Eso queda en segundo plano"

Ambos se levantaron y acordaron no decir hasta mañana, salieron como si nada pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir hasta que april vio que alguie estaba acostada en el sillon

Y ese alguien era karai

"Ya volvi, solo me regaño por no quedarme y..." hacia acto de presencia cloud hasta que escucho un grito que por poco y lo dejaba sordo "APRIL ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?"

"¿que esta pasando aqui?" Pregunto splinter saliendo del dojo pero cuando observo que karai estaba en el sillon acostada se impresono tanto

"¿Mi-mi-miwa?"

"A si, ya le traje lo que me pidio yoshi" respondio cloud como si fuera repartidor o mensajero

Continuara...

* * *

mas largo y en un dia, para los que ya visitaron mis otras historias de cloud déjenme decirles que no todas son iguales, una de ellas que esta relacionado con resident evil y dbz tiene un personaje llamado cloud, pero no es el mismo ni tiene nada que ver con el asesino, bien fue todo por hoy, en el siguiente... karai sufrira un poco

nos vemos


	10. interrogatorio

"mi hija, tantos años separados" decía splinter mientras se acercaba lentamente para abrazarla, pero miles lo detuvo

"Un momento yoshi, traje a tu hija pero ella aun cree que tu eres el malo de la historia"

"¿que? ¿entonces por que esta aquí?"

"Pues... la deje inconsciente"

"QUEEEE"

"tranquilo, solo recibió un golpe, no fue como la otra vez"

El no estaba de acuerdo que le hicieran daño, pero de eso a que estuviera muerta preferiría un simple golpe

"una pregunta ¿que vamos hacer con ella?" Pregunto rapha

"... vaya, nunca pensé llegar tan lejos" respondió cloud

"esto es serio cloud" regaño leo

"Ok, ok, pensaba en hacerle un interrogatorio antes de dejarla"

"¿como esas de la series de policías?" Pregunto mikey

"No, este es otro tipo de interrogatorio"

"Awn yo quería ser el policía malo"

"Mikey, todos saben que no podrías hacerle del policía malo ni aunque de verdad estuvieras furioso"

"Es cierto" pensó en voz alta con la mano en la barbilla

"Volviendo al tema, para que esto funcione todos ustedes tienen que irse" eso "confíen en mi, no le haré daño" april y rapha no tenia problema con eso, pero los demás se sentían inquietos

"¿Prometes que no la lastimaras?" Pregunto leo, cloud suspiro

"Si lo prometo" ni leo ni splinter estaban conformes pero el lo prometió asi que todos salieron un rato a pasear por la vías abandonadas

"**¿mesa y esposas?**"

"_Pensaba mas en amarrarla de los pies y dejarla suspendida, pero suena mejor lo de la mesa_"

Un rato despues

"... que... que paso" karai empezaba a despertar observando todo borroso y sentía que todo le daba vueltas

"Ya era hora que despertaras" al oír esa voz ronca y despiadada todos sus sentidos se repusieron de golpe, el lugar estaba obscuro excepto la mesa donde tenia unas esposas las cuales llevaba karai en sus muñecas

"¿que quieres de mi?"

"Es curioso que lo preguntes ya que hace noches te dije que te mataría" ella comenzaba a alarmarse "pero sabes una cosa, hoy estoy de buen humor asi que te dare dos opciones. Opción A: dime todo lo que sabes y tu muerte sera rápida y sin dolor. Opción B: hmhmhmh no te lo recomiendo

ella aun no quería morir, pero viendo que no podría salir de esta tomo la opcion A

"¿que quieres saber?"

"Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar tu tenias la cepa de un virus muy peligroso ¿de donde lo sacaste?"

"No se de lo que hablas"

"¡¿enserio?!" El acerco su kunai al cuello de karai sintiendo ella el frió metal obscuro "te recomiendo que no me mientas, la ultima vez que me mintieron terminaron con las tripas en su boca"

"ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, los krangs me lo dieron"

"Conozco esas cosas, dime mas"

"Se supone que están trabajando en la creación de una célula que aumente todas las capacidades físicas de un humano"

"¿y piensan que con esto lo van a lograr?" Le demuestra el recipiente con el virus "si sabes de ciencia deberías saber que esto mas que aumentar las capacidades de un humano, controla la mente" Karai no sabia esa parte lo cual la sorprendió "tu no lo usarías de eso estoy seguro, pero entonces ¿quien te envió por esa cosa?"

"Jamas te lo diré"

"Con que la mocosa no me quiere decir mhmhmhmh bien, puedo sacarte la información con otras formas"

Karai trago duro, lo que le dijo no sonaba bien

Con los demás

Donnie y april mantenían una sonrisa de tarados desde que salieron del laboratorio, cosa que para el resto de la familia no paso desapercibido

"Rapha ¿sabes por que donnie y april están asi?" Pregunto mikey en voz baja

"No se, tal vez le contó un chiste" respondió el de igual manera

"No es eso chicos ¿se acuerdan cuando april nos pidió disculpas por enojarse con nosotros?" Pregunto leo

"Si, april había besado a donnie en la mejilla" dedujo mikey

"¿y que tiene que ver eso?"

"Simple ¿se acuerdan la cara que puso donnie? En este momento ambos tienen esa cara"

Tanto rapha como mikey pensaron en eso pero luego su sensei dijo

"Bien, creo que es hora de volver, ya caminamos suficiente tiempo"

"Sensei ¿fue buena idea dejar a karai con cloud" pregunto leo preocupado

"El prometió no hacerle daño y hasta cierto punto confió en el"

Con cloud

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHH" karai gritaba a mas no poder debido a la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida

"_No se, no creo que haya sido buena idea el someterla a ver imágenes de muertes de los que a conocido_"

"**No te preocupes, ademas son solo los de su mamá, saki y leo**" (su método es poner su mano derecha en la cabeza de la victima y de esa manera transmite imágenes de muerte estilo titantron, las peores imágenes)

"_por eso... un momento ¿leo?_"

"**si, de hecho hacerla ver las distintas muertes de esa tortuga da mejores resultados**"

"_ahora si te pasaste, detén eso ahora_"

"**esta bien, lo voy a detener pero si no contesta le daremos otra dosis**"

"_...de acuerdo, pero si es asi serán las que yo escoja_" en eso quita su mano de la cabeza de karai, ella deja de gritar y respira agitadamente "ahora dime a quien se lo ibas a dar sino quieres pasar por esto de nuevo"

"de-de acuerdo, eso e-era para mi papá" respondía llorando

" y ¿para que lo usaría?"

"nunca me dijo so-solo me ordeno q-que fuera por eso"

"_¿dice la verdad?_"

"**si, todo es cierto**"

"_bien, con esto ya terminamos_" "gracias por la información, y como lo prometí morirás rápidamente" ella se preparo para recibir el golpe final, estaba lista para ver por fin a su madre la cual jamas vio, quería saber como era ella en persona, cerro los ojos y tal como un guerrero se puso en posición para su hora

"rest" saco un kunai escuchando ella como la afilada arma rosaba "in" sintió una ligero viento indicando que el arma estaba a la altura adecuada para terminar con ella, karai dejo que una lagrima saliera libremente desahogando un poco de todo lo que a estado guardando "peace" cloud le dio un codazo arriba de la cabeza noqueandola otra vez

"_sabes zarathos, de seguro seria un buen actor de hollywood_"

"**si claro, a lo mucho serias suplente en televisa o en tv azteca**"

"_hmp todos se creen __críticos_"

le quita a karai las esposas y la carga estilo nupcial saliendo del dojo, la deja acostada en el sillon y rápidamente pone todo en su lugar para que los demás no sospecharan, 3 minutos despues de ordenar el lugar llegaron los demás

"¿y bien? ¿como esta ella?" pregunto splinter muy preocupado

"descuide yoshi, ella esta bien"

"¿donde esta?" cloud le señalo donde estaba, splinter y leo se acercan a ella para revisarla, cuando splinter toca su cabeza siente un pequeño bulto "¿que le hiciste?"

"a eso, se puso algo histérica y la volví a dejar inconsciente" mintio cloud, splinter y leo negaron con la cabeza, pero rapha sentía que cloud ya le estaba cayendo bien

"creo que no es buena idea que la dejes asi a cada rato" le dijo leo

"tranquilo leo, esa sera la ultima, cuando despierte tu te harás cargo de ella"

"¡¿que yo que?!"

"¿y por que leo?" pregunto rapha

"pues.. se los diré en orden: rapha tu y ella se caen mal, splinter es el disque asesino de su madre, donni esta ocupado, april esta en su mira, yo la espanto demasiado y mikey no la cuidaría como se debe, apenas si puede con el mismo"

"si yo jamas cuidaría a ka... ¡oye!" expreso mikey

"por lo que leo es el único que puede cuidarla, por ahora estará en una habitación que prepare cerca de aquí"

"espera, espera ¿desde cuando eres el líder?" pregunto rapha en tono molesto

"no lo soy, pero si a ustedes no les gusta lo que yo dije, entonces arreglenselas ustedes"

"no espera" lo detuvo leo "olvida lo que dijo rapha solo estaba jugando" rapha gruño por aquella respuesta

"da igual, donnie acompaña a april a su casa, ya es muy tarde"

"si" se emociono al igual que april por aquello

"de seguro los demás tienen sueño, sugiero que vayamos a la cama para estar descansados" splinter sintió que por un momento miles se había convertido en la cabeza de la familia, pero el lo había dejado en claro, miles trabajaba por su propia cuenta

continuara...

* * *

nota: para los fanáticos de casey jones pues no lo puse por que ya tenia idealizada el fic sin el (échenle la culpa a la primera temporada que se repetía) en fin espero y les haya gustado

Hana Skyle: gracias por los reviews y te entiendo, de milagro estoy sacando los capítulos por el tiempo que tengo

danita159: me alegra que te estén gustando y espero que hayas disfrutado ver sufrir a karai

y gracias a los demás que le dan una pequeña visita a mi fic

nos vemos en la proxima


	11. Leo y Karai

Karai abría los ojos lentamente, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no sabia por que, estaba en una habitación no tan obscura como en la anterior y acostada en una cama algo comoda

"¿donde... donde estoy?"

"¿karai?" Escucho una voz muy familiar

"¿L-leo?"

"¡karai! Estas bien"

"Leo ¿que ocurrió?"

"Tranquila, ya todo esta bien"

Karai comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió antes de quedar inconsciente, por simple reacción abrazo a leo llorando como si fuera lo único en el planeta

"Crei que estabas muerto"

"¿que?" Al saber lo que hizo ella recupero la compostura

"Digo que... que no esperaba aparecieras" aunque aun la delataba algo

"Karai ¿por que lloras?"

"¿que? yo no estoy..." leo le lanzo una mirada de que no le creía, ella al verlo volvió a llorar "cloud me torturo"

"¡¿que?!" no creía lo que oía "¿que te hizo ese bastardo?"

"no lo se, yo solo veía escena de muertes diferentes, cada una peor que la anterior"

"_date por muerto cloud_"

"leo ¿donde estoy?" el se puso tenso ante la pregunta hasta que recordó algo

flasback

"¿mentir?" pregunto leo

"si, debes mentirle a karai si no quieres que ella te corte el cuello" respondió cloud

"pero yo no soy de los que mienten"

"es fácil... solo dile que ustedes llegaron y que me detuvieron a tiempo"

"¿y por que a ti?"

"¡ya deja de hacerme preguntas y ve con ella!"

fin del flashback

"pues... estas aquí por que te encontramos herida en un almacén abandonado, antes de llegar cloud nos atacado por suerte donnie uso unas bombas de gas especiales que lo adormeció por un tiempo, te sacamos de ahí y aquí estas a salvo"

"pero ¿por que lo hiciste? soy tu enemiga, soy hija de destructor ¿ya lo olvidaste?"

"si, lo se y no me importa"

"fuiste un tonto el haberme salvado"

"quizas, pero prefiero ser un tonto a que tu mueras"

"leo..."

"no escúchame tu karai, no importa si eres mi enemiga, no me importa si eres hija de destructor, te salvare la vida cuantas veces sea necesario, que te quede claro que aun que tu seas del clan del pie, estaré ahí cuando me necesites" leo sentía que era el momento de decirle lo que sentía por ella, aunque no era el lugar adecuado sentía que era el momento, asi que comenzo a planear la manera de decírselo

"cloud ya debió quitarte el cerebro cuando peleaste con el" karai no quería reconocerlo, pero oír esas palabras de leo era lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en la vida

"¿y eso que importa? en este momento es mas importante que te recuperes"

"sera mejor que me vaya" se levanto de la cama donde estaba dispuesta a irse, pero leo la agarro de la muñeca

"lo siento, pero no te dejare"

"leo suéltame"

"no"

"escúchame leonardo, si no me sueltas en cinco segundos estarás peor que yo cuando me encontraste"

"bueno, no me importa" apretó un poco mas sin lastimarla

"uno" el seguía sin soltarla "dos" de verdad no quería lastimarlo "tres" el parecía que no cambiaría de opinión"leo por favor"

"ya te dije que no" ella suspiro

"¿por que no me dejas ir?" el no dijo nada "cuatro" ya no había marcha atrás "CINCO" karai trato de darle una patada en la cabeza para noquearlo, pero el se agacho evitando el ataque y gracias al al impulso que ella tomo para la patada quedo de espaldas, leo aprovecho eso para darle otra media vuelta y despues tomarla de la cintura, karai estaba por decirle que la soltara pero lo que hizo leo la dejo muda

la beso en los labios

en el momento que hizo eso, karai quiso zafarse, pero poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que le correspondió el beso durando un buen rato hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse

"la razón por la que no quiero que te vayas, es por que no soporto mas tiempo sin estar a tu lado, sin verte, hasta sin pelear contigo" eso ultimo logro hacer reír un poco a karai "te amo karai, y sin importar la diferencias de nuestras familias yo quiero estar contigo" aquello conmovió mucho a karai y es que ella sentía lo mismo por el, pero su caso era diferente

"yo... yo tambien... te amo leo" se aparto de el "pero esto jamas funcionara, no estando nuestros padres de por medio"

"no funcionara si lo decimos"

"tampoco podemos guardarlo en secreto"

"karai, ya bastante tiempo has sufrido con todo esto ¿no crees que seria bueno unos momentos de felicidad?"

"tu sabes lo que hará destructor si..."

"una semana, solo una semana te pido, y si al final las cosas no van como pensábamos... lo dejaremos ahí"

se lo pensó por un momento, ya bastante a sufrido con que su padre la obligue a hacer esto como para que no reciba a cambio algo de alegría en su vida, pero aun estaba el asunto de su madre, de su venganza. despues de pensarlo detenidamente dio su respuesta

"solo una semana" ambos sonrieron para luego volver a besarse

en la guarida

las demás tortugas estaban esperando a leo sentados viendo la televisión, había pasado dos días desde que karai llego inconsciente y continuaban como si no ocurriera nada (claro, ellos no la veían a cada rato como a cloud) splinter estaba meditando como siempre, april estaba en su casa y cloud sin que nadie supiera estaba en el cuarto de leo platicando

"_me cae que leo ya se hizo novio de la gótica_"

"**si, pero ella es de otro bando**"

"_y ahora que me acuerdo ¿puedo hacerte una simple pregunta amigo mio?_"

"**mmmm dila**"

"_¿COMO $&"?)=!"% SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A KARAI? PEN%$/="?!/( YA ESTABAS POR DEJARLA LOCA_"

"**era eso o ****físicamente**"

"_¿pero incluir a su madre y a leo?_"

"**ni que fuera para tanto**"

"_no llegaremos a nada con esto_"

"**en ese caso ¿que planeas hacer cuando se entere de la verdad?**"

"_..._"

"**no tienes idea ¿verdad?**"

"_haré lo de siempre... improvisar_"

"**ya lo ****suponía**" "**_de verdad que este no sobreviviría sin mi_**"

sale del cuarto y camina tranquilamente hasta que pasa por la sala y por cosas del destino escucha una canción en particular

_Whoa Ohh Oh_

_We Were Born To Ru Ru Run  
We Were Born To Ru Run_

_My Time  
My SHine  
They Think  
I'm out of my mind  
One Chance  
We On  
Take Another look  
You know that we gone  
_

_Fate on the phone and they calling us  
Came from the ground and we crawling up  
You can feel It in ya' fist When you balling up._

_If the sky turns black  
It don't matter  
We know! the sun is coming up  
We Were born to run!  
_

asi es, la única debilidad de miles, la única cosa que no podía dejar por mas crímenes que hubiera en el mundo

WWE Friday Night Smackdown

cuando mikey estaba por cambiarle escucho el mas terrible de los gritos

"NI SE TE OCURRAAAAAA" salto al sillón y quedo en medio de rapha y donnie mirando la televisión como el mayor de los tesoros

"ok, vaya que genio" expreso mikey

cuando ve cualquier cosa de WWE, no hay poder alguno que lo aparte ni un misero segundo

continuara...


	12. venganza

La una, los duques, las tripas ¡se lleva la victoria sheamus!

"WOOOOOUUU SIIIIII WOOOOOO" era lo que gritaba cloud, a diferencia de otros dias las tortugas jamas habian visto a cloud asi, era como si alguien hubiera cambiado cuerpo con el

Fue una batalla sensacional, aunque christian estubo por abandonar el ring en dos ocaciones

A si es pero lo que cuenta es que sheamus gano es combate estelar, ya nos vamos esperamos que hayan disfritado de samckdown y... ¡christian ataco a sheamus en medio de su festejo!

"¿QUEEEEEEEE? MALDITO CHRISTIAN TRAMPOSO BUSCAORO IDIOTA" tal parecia que el programa dejaba salir al verdadero el, una vez que el programa termino cloud se tranquilizo

"Cloud ¿estas bien?" Pregunto mikey preocupado, no era comun lo que le paso

"mmmmm si ¿por que?" Respondio el con su actitud seria de siempre

"Bueno, cuando comensaste a ver el programa de lucha libre parecias otro" respondio donnie

"¿a que te refieres?" La verdad donnie y mikey no sentian que algo bueno pasara si le contaban por lo que rapha tomo la palabra

"Pues veras..."

flasback

Daniel Bryan vs Jack Swagger: Daniel Bryan vuelve hacer el centro de atencion de la Autoridad, al enfrentar a uno de los Reales Americanos, pero resulta ganador, pero como sucedio en WWE RAW en la semana, continuo con la lucha

"¿POR QUE ENTARSTE MANATI? DEJA EN PAZ A DANIEL"

Daniel Bryan vs Cesaro: Apareciendo el segundo Americano Cesaro, se enfrenta a la Braba Bryan quien resulto victorioso de esta pelea por via descalificacion

"MALDITO KANE ESTUPIDO"

The Wyatt Family vs Rey Misterio, Cody Rhodes y Goldust: La lucha de equipos en que la Familia Wyatt se prepara para su lucha ante The Shield, sale ganadora gracias a su estilo despiadado de lucha.

"METANSE CONMIGO TRIO DE TRAMPOSOS SACADOS DE PELÍCULAS BARATAS"

Emma vs Summer Rae: En una competencia de baile inusual para estos eventos, la ganadora resulto ser la Hermosa Emma

"ESO EMMA, SACALE FUEGO A LA PISTA"

Dolph Ziggler vs Titus O´neil: El chico dorado se enfrenta al ex Prime Time PLayers, para dejar en claro que El merece tener su puesto en Elimination Chamber

"ESO TE PASA POR DISTRAIDO TIUS"

Jimmy Uso vs Road Dogg: The Usos se preparan para su enfrentamiento en Elimination, pero en una lucha simple, Jimmy Uso derroto a Road Dogg en una dura lucha

"ASÍ SE HACE JIMMY, HAS POLVO A ESE VIEJO"

fin de flashback

"¿le sigo?"

"Bueno, admito que soy admirador de wwe pero yo no critico a los demas como otros"

"¿de que estas hablando?"

"No te hagas rapha, diaro le criticas a leo de sus heroes espaciales"

"¿que no los has visto? Es demasiado infantil incluso para mikey y eso que el es demasiado infantil"

"Te escuche" expreso mikey enfadado

"De eso se trataba"

"Oye no se si lo sabes pero yo odio mas esa caricatura que tu y no lo digo"

"Oigan tranquilos" sugirio donnie

"Tu dices eso por que no has estado con el toda tu vida" respondio rapha

"No pero tambien se que es tener a un hermano con gustos diferentes"

"¿que?"

"No es lo que piensas, a el le gusta el rap y creeme que escuchar su musica diario me fastidiaba, pero jamas se lo dije"

"Bueno ¿y que si quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?"

"De verdad que no te entiendo, yo que soy el asesino mas peligroso del mundo si tengo modales en cambio tu que eres como 'heroe' no los tienes"

"**Ni los ****tendrá**"

"_Ahora no_"

Ambos estaban por empezar a pelear hasta que leo llego y les llamo la atencion

"¿que esta pasando a ti?" Lo que no esperaba era que cloud y rapha respondieran al mismo tiempo

"¡que te importa!"

"Muy bien ya fue suficiente, cloud necesito hablar contigo" declaro leo pero con un tono amenazante, cloud titubio por unos segundos aceptando despues a reagaña dientes

"De acuerdo"

"Pero a solas" ambos se dirigen al dojo dejando a rapha, mikey y donnie en la sala

"Bueno yo visitare a april para ver como esta"

"¿no la fuiste a ver ayer?" Pregunto rapha

"Si, pero hay que estar al pendiente, recuerda qu esta siendo perseguida"

"Que yo recuerde ya no la ocupan"

"Aun asi ire"

"Pues suerte nerd" aunque no le agrado lo ultimo no le importo y se fue de ahi

"Yo voy a andar en patineta" se retiro mikey dejando a rapha quien respondio a la nada

"Y yo ire a ver a spike"

En el dojo

"Bien leo ¿de que querias hablar?" Pregunto cloud algo enfadado pero leo no dijo nada "¿que de que querias hablar?" Volvio a preguntar, leo saco sus dos katanas y se puso en posision "¿leo?"

En ese momento se habalanzo en contra de cloud quien logro esquivar el ataque con un salto con giro quedando al otro lado

"¡¿pero que diablos te pasa?!" Pregunto cloud, leo rapidamente giro tratando de parrirlo por la mitad, cloud de inmediato saco sus kunais chocandolas con las katanas de leo, ambos chocaban sus armas sin parar con cada giro, cada volteareta paea evitar el ataque del otro

"Leo... no se... que te ocurre... pero no me... venceras" respondia cloud mientras seguian con el choque de armas, leo seguia sin responder y lo ataco con una patada para alejarlo. Cruzo sus katanas y volvio a atacarlo pero el salto de nueva cuenta y sin que el se lo esperaba leo se giro con sus armas en pocision dejandole a cloud una marca de lineas en su pecho, notando que nesecitaba mas velocidad cloud se deciso de su gabardina y mascara

"Me estas haciendo enojar leo" advirtio cloud con su voz sonando otra vez ronca, ambos corrieron a su oponente pero en esta ocacion leo no vio a cloud cambiando de posicion su brazo derecho terminando con que cloud le aplicara un lazo al estilo de ryback (yo una vez lo hice, si que es efectiva) leo se levanto intentando atravesarlo con sus katanas y cloud como si adivinara las esquivo y lo ataco con un super puñetazo leo se tambaleo debido al golpe y cloud intento rematarlo con un spear pero justo cuando estaba por tocarlo sucedio lo impensable

Leo logro atravesarlo con sus katanas

"Escúchame cloud, de todos a los que has enfrentado, a todos a los que has derrotado quiero dejarte en claro que quiero que recuerdes al único hombre que te venció"

retiros sus armas y vio como cloud quien se encontraba hincado con una mirada de sorpresa cae en el suelo, leo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y trato de buscar ayuda, pero lo raro era que la puerta no se movia y despues sintió que la temperatura subió hasta sudar

"grrrrrrrr" escucho un gruñido que lo dejo pálido, volteo lentamente solo para ver que cloud estaba levantado como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, pero lo peor era que en su brazo derecho se apreciaba perfectamente un tatuaje negro en forma de flamas que comenzaba desde su muñeca hasta su hombro, cosa que jamas estaba ahi, y en su ojo derecho una cicatris en linea vertical que lo partía por la mitad, el color habia cambiado de cafe obscuro a rojo anaranjado y su cornea se afilo pareciendo el ojo de un reptil o cualquier otra bestia

"santo cielo" fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo asi dos pasos dio cloud antes de que se agarrara la cabeza como si le doliera y todo lo cambiado desapareciera, todo el odio de leo se convirtió en miedo que lo dejo paralizado

"te dije que no me hicieras enojar" de ahi salio del dojo, su instinto asesino (provocado por zarathos) estaba por las nubes, pero el pudo controlarse a tiempo, no se dio cuenta de que donnie venia corriendo y se estrello con el "auch ¿anotaron las matriculas?"

"lo-lo siento cloud yo..."

"no importa, pero ¿por que venias corriendo como burro sin mecate?" aunque no entendió la metáfora de cloud no le importo

"¡april fue secuestrada!"

las demás tortugas quienes estaban cerca escucharon esas tres horribles palabras y llegaron al instante a la sala

"¿QUEEEEEE?" preguntaron cloud, leo, rapha y mikey

continuara...

* * *

noticia de ultimo minuto: a este fic le quedan pocos capítulos, en el capitulo final les daré un aviso importante, y no soy bad news barrett

nos vemos en el siguiente


	13. demonio encarnado

Si se preguntaban donde estaba splinter en el capitulo anterior digamos que estuvo dando una caminata para pensar en la situación de miwa

* * *

"Así que hay es la guarida del pie pero ¿por que escogieron una iglesia?" Pregunto cloud algo confundido ya que en ese momento pensaba que todo el clan era cristiano, todos (incluyendo a splinter y a karai amarrada de las manos a la cintura con cinta en la boca, cosa que no le agradaba a su verdadero padre ni a leo) estaban en el techo de un edificio cercano

"No es una iglesia, parece pero no es" respondió rapha

"¿nos vamos a enfrentar a destructor de nuevo?" Pregunto mikey temblando del miedo, no quería pasar por lo mismo

"Tal vez pero creo que no pelearemos, despues de todo el quiere hacer un intercambio de rehenes" respondió donnie

"Aun asi destructor no es de fiar, todo esto puede ser una trampa" comento el splinter

"Sea trampa o no tenemos que sacarla de ahí" expreso cloud, a estas alturas ese comentario no se les hizo raro

"En ese caso tenemos que idear un plan y rápido" opino donnie, todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo pero leo era el que no había dicho nada, desde que vio a cloud en el dojo hace rato no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen terrorífica y podría haber jurado que vio un aura de color rojo rodeando a cloud cuando ocurrió eso

"Podríamos apagar las luces y entrar sin que nos vean" opino mikey dando una idea coherente en mucho tiempo

"No, ya una vez lo hicimos y no creo que caigan en eso dos veces" respondió donnie

"Podríamos entrar por un ducto de la ventilación y llegar a donde esta april" opino rapha

"Esa clase de edificios tiene sensores de calor esparcidos por todos lados se darían cuanta al instante" respondió cloud

"Leonardo ¿que tienes en mente?" Pregunto splinter, leo parecía no estar en este mundo, solo veia el edificio donde tenían a april "¿hijo?"

"Un ataque frontal" expreso leo en voz baja

"¿que?" Pregunto leo

"Un ataque frontal, ellos esperan que lleguemos de sorpresa pero si los atacamos de enfrente tal vez derrotemos con algo de facilidad"

"Leo, esa es la peor idea que hayas tenido" regaño rapha hasta ser interrumpido

"No espera, no es mala idea" expreso cloud

Segundos despues

Dos guardias vigilaban la entrada hasta que corrieron pos su vidas luego de ver a cloud

"Esto podría funcionar" comento cloud abriendo de una patada la puerta, despues de que llegaran los demás entraron al edificio la cual estaba a obscuras "esto me recuerda a 'penumbra black plage'"

"¿por que todo esta a obscuras?" Pregunto mikey

"Por esto" respondió cloud alzando su mano al lugar, de repente las luces se encendieron dejando ver un gran grupo de ninjas y a los dos mutantes xever y bradfor

"esta vez los vamos a acabar" amenazo perrera

"Déjenmelos a mi" pidió cloud muy confiado y activo algo de su mascara, un mp3 integrado con la canción meat on the table que solo el podia escuchar, lo ultimo que se escucho afuera fue gritos de dolor (no a matado a nadie) ya todos estaban corriendo por un pasillo siendo dirigidos por splinter

"_Me podrías decir ¿por que querías que matara a leo?_"

"**El planeaba hacer lo mismo con nosotros**"

"_Eso no es excusa_"

"**Para mi si**"

Mientras tanto destructor veía a través de las cámaras de seguridad a los intrusos, el no esperaba que cloud trabajara con las tortugas por lo que desecho la opción de ofrecerle un puesto con el clan y se inyecto el virus que el krang le dio personalmente

"Esta vez no habra margen de error"

Con los demás

"A la vuelta esta donde se encuentra destructor" comento splinter pero para su mala suerte se encontraron con robo-ninjas, en esta ocacion fueron las tortugas las que los hicieron pure

"¿es aquí yoshi?" Pregunto cloud señalando una puerta

"Asi es"

"Bien"

Dio una patada a la puerta y entraron todos, en efecto ahi estaba destructor aprisionando a april con un brazo y con el otro teniendo sus cuchillas listas para atravesarla

"NO SE ACERQUEN" grito el amenazando con acabarla

"Asi que tu eres el famoso destructor" expreso seriamente cloud "la verdad jamas supe que tenia competencia"

"Quien lo diria, el asesino mas buscado ayudando a las tortugas, pense que eras listo pero terminaste uniendoteles"

"Pues para certe sincero, no me arrepiento de eso ¡ahora libera a la chica!"

"Primero entreguenme a karai" splinter no queria pero cloud le dijo que no quedaba de otra, leo quien tenia a karai la dejo en el suelo y la desato, a diferencia de cloud el no fue brusco

Destructor empuja a april comenzando ella a caminar, ambas se lanzaron miradas hasta que llegaron a sus respectivos lugares, donnie abrazo a april con singular alegria al igual que ella

"Que conmovedora escena" interrumpio destructor "lastima que tenga que eliminarlos"

"**¡apartalos de ahi miles!**"

"_¿por que lo?... hay no_" "TODOS ABAJO" grito cloud justo cuando destructor disparo un misil desde un lanzacohetes automatico que tenia oculto directo a ellos, cloud al ver esto se interpuso entre ellos y el arma haciendo que cloud fuera impulsado atras saliendo por la puerta y atravezando varios muros hasta que exploto

"CLOUD" gritaron todos

"Jajajaja no se preocupen te todas formas terminaran muertos"

"¡destructor lo que hiciste no tiene honor, hare que pagues por todo el daño que has hecho!" Respondio splinter poniendose en posision al igual que sus hijos y alumna

"No dejare que me quiten a mi padre tambien" advirtio karai ya en posision al igual que su 'padre', eso les dolio tanto a splinter como a leo peo no tenian de otra, justo en ese momento entraron mas ninjas y robo-ninjas ya listos para pelear

En otra parte

Cloud se encontra a inconciente, su traje se ha a hecho pedasos con la explosion quedando su pantalon y zapatos, el pequeño lugar donde se encontraba estaba en llamas y solo era cuestion de minutos para que lo alcanzaran (desde aqui escuchen ghost rider spirit of vengeance soundtrack edit 2)

"_**mhmhmh por fin jajaja**_" zarathos aprovecho que miles estaba débil y hacer algo que su portador le prohibió por años

Cloud derrepente sintio un dolor en el pecho y al mismo tiempo un ardor tan fuertes que queria quitarse el corazon, grito a mas no poder con dificultad se levanto y aquel dolor se hizo mas fuerte luego sintió otro dolor pero menor en su espalda, de un momento a otro salieron de su espalda muchas cadenas negras de las cuales algunas estaban envolviendo a cloud ya con la apariencia cambiada con la diferencia que en esta ocacion tenia colmillos como un vampiro, mas cadenas lo envolvían al momento de que el fuego lo cubría por completo

Con los demás

"¡necesito ayuda!" Expreso mikey mientras peleaba con dos robo-ninjas

"Estamos ocupados" respondio rapha intentando sacarse de encima a varios ninjas

La situacion se habia complicado, mikey, rapha, donnie y april peleaban contra los entrometidos ninjas mientras que leo peleaba con karai y splinter luchaba contra destructor

"Vamos yoshi ¿que acaso no quieres detenerme?" Preguntaba su ex-amigo mientras esquivaba todos los ataques de splinter

"Algo anda mal, el no era tan agil cuando lo enfrente la otra vez" penso splinter al ver que saki desifeaba sus ataques

"¿por que no lo entiendes leo? El es mi padre y no dejare que me lo arrebaten" decia karai mientras chocaba su sable con las katanas de leo

"Pero el no tiene el derecho de obligarte a esto"

"Yo lo hago para vengar a mi madre"

"¿Y crees que tu madre estaria feliz con esto?"

"SI"

los ninjas se estaban agotando lo que significaba que pronto los otros cuatro ayudaran a leo y a splinter, pero cuando acabaron con todos se olvidaron de una cosa, estaban agotados, saki con un golpe mando a volar a yoshi hasta estar cerca de la puerta

"SENSEI" grito leo descusidandose de karai quien con una patada lo mando cercas de splinter, los demas fueron a ayudarlos

"Es inutil que intenten vencerme, gracias al virus del krang soy mas fuerte, mas rapido, mas poderoso jajajaja" karai se sorprendio al oir a su padre decir que uso eso en el mismo

"El Dicrocoelium" expreso donnie

"¿que?" Preguntaron rapha, mikey y april

"Cloud me habia dado una muestra de ese paracito el cual tenia karai"

"Por eso te encerrabas en el laboratorio mas seguido" dedujo rapha

"Y supongo que esa cosa verde era el virus" expreso april

"¿lo viste?" Pregunto donnie

"Si, cuando nos caimos alcance a verlo"

"Bien basta de charlas, es hora de que se despidan de este mundo" estaba por correr hacia ellos cuando todos escucharon una explosion, leo sintio como la temperatura habia asendido por lo que con miedo volteo atras suyo para ver que de la puerta la cual estaba cerrada salia humo, los demas (excepto destructor y karai) hicieron lo mismo

"No... puede ser" decia leo en voz baja, destructor y karai veian la puerta donde al parecer al otro lado habia un incendio, solo basto otra explosion para que se formara un gran hoyo en la pared donde estaba la puerta dejando ver un gran muro de fuego que cubria cada espacio, todos presentian de que algo horrible iba a pasar

(en esta parte escucharan esta canción 28 days later theme "In the House, In a Heartbeat "- John Murphy [Adam Massacre cover])

comenzaron a oír pasos lentos pero amenazantes, se aprecio una sombra que estaba al otro lado el cual parecía que no le afectaba el fuego, cuando esa sombra atravesó el fuego todos se quedaron impactados

era cloud, pero su aspecto había cambiado, tenia un nuevo traje el cual era una gabardina roja sin mangas ni capucha, no tenia camisa, pantalones cuero rojo sangre y botas usando una mascara parecida al logo de los desepticons negro

"¿c-cloud?" pregunto splinter pero solo veía a alguien sediento de sangre y no a miles

"cloud amigo, creímos que te habías..." quizo abrazarlo mikey pero fue golpeado por una cadena quedando estampado en el muro

"te voy, a matar" expreso zarathos con una voz aun mas sádica que la anterior dirigiéndose a destructor

"cloud espera prometiste no matar" decía donni poniéndose en su camino al igual que los demás, solo para acabar de igual manera

"NO PERMITIRÉ ESO" grito karai corriendo con su espada en alto pero cuando lo ataco se rompió en mil pedazos

"no te entrometas" respondió zarathos agarrándola de la muñeca y arrojándola a destructor quedando tirada en frente

"quizas tienes nuevo traje, pero no podrás vencerme" ataco a cloud siendo su golpe bastante fuerte, un gancho en el estomago, patada, golpe en la cara y a pesar de todo no le hacia nada, solo basto un golpe en el estomago de destructor para mandarlo al otro lado, pero lo aterrador era que tenia un oyó donde se supone debería estar su órgano

"n-no se supone q-que esto pasara" se levantaba lentamente hasta que se vio a cloud en frente suyo siendo tomado del cuello

"que ¿eso te dolió? me parece que si" tenia planeado usar una técnica que no había probado

"no te atrevas" dijo destructor con poco aire en los pulmones

(ghost rider spirit of vengeance soundtrack edit 4)

"res-in-peace" el lugar comenzo a temblar y cloud aun seguía sosteniendo a destructor, karai al despertar noto el estado de su padre por lo que quiso ayudarlo pero otra cadena la atrapo dejándola sin posibilidad de moverse

lo que ocurrió despues fue terrorífico, su piel lentamente comenzaba a ser ceniza comenzando de las manos

"PAPAAAAA" grito karai con lagrimas en los ojos, oroku saki no queria admitirlo pero con el paso de los años se encariño con la hija de su ex-amigo por lo que le pidió una ultima cosa a cloud en lo que seguía viendo sus ojos

"di-dile a-a yoshi, q-que la c-cuide bi-bien"

"le diré que pediste disculpas, ahora terminare con esto" (que no me demanden por derechos de autor) "tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de inocentes" destructor estaba listo "siente su dolor" en ese momento destructor se cubrió totalmente de fuego el cual parecía querer llegar a cloud, poco a poco el cuerpo se desasía en ceniza mientas que destructor dio un ultimo grito, cuando termino ocurrió una explosion del cuerpo de destructor que no afecto a nadie, la mascara de oroku callo al suelo significando su destierro de ese mundo al infierno, zarathos cerro su mano derecha donde tenia el cuello de destructor y bajo el brazo, se dio vuelta viendo las caras de horror de todos, las cadenas regresaron de donde vinieron dejando libres a los demas y dijo una ultima cosa "cuando despierte miles les explicara todo" para que despues su ropa desapareciera al igual que su tatuage y su ojo volviera a la normalidad quedando en el mismo estado despues de la explosion cayendo inconsciente al suelo

continuara...

* * *

ultimo capitulo mañana


	14. el final

tiempo despues

cloud se encontraba acostado en una cama, despues de todo zarathos al acabar con destructor quedo tan débil que no podría hacerlo otra vez en 20 años

"oh, au rayos, me siento como edge despues del summerslam 2008"

"¿**cuando peleo con undertaker en un hell in a cell?**"

"si... un momento ¿cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?"

"**dirías dormido y exactamente llevas... tres semanas**"

"¡¿que?!"

"**ya no te pongas histérico**"

"¿como no me voy a poner histérico si no me despiertas? si fuera por ti estaría en el año 3000, ademas por tu culpa ya me perdi de Eliminator Chamber"

"**en vez de reclamarme levántate y has lo que tengas que hacer**"

miles se levanto y miro toda la habitación, por su decoración supo que era la de rapha, salio de ahi y se encontró con que april besaba a donnie, leo veía héroes espaciales, rapha perseguía a mikey como loco y ni una señal de splinter

"_creo que me va a tocar poner en orden este lugar_" pensó con fastidio "RAPHA, MIKEY DEJEN DE CORRER COMO BURROS SIN MECATE, DONNIE, APRIL SI SIGUEN ASÍ TERMINARAN CON LAS CARAS BABEADAS, LEO DEJA DE VER ESA SERIE Y DILES ALGO ¿QUE NO VES EL DESASTRE QUE CAUSARON?" los regaño como si fuera el papá, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y vieron a cloud impactados causando confusion en el "¿que? ¿ocurre algo?" pregunto por primera vez con nerviosismo

"cloud" decía un leo sorprendido, miles por inercia retrocedió un par de pasos, no entendía por que estaba haciendo eso y sin estar preparado...

"ESTA VIVO" grito mikey corriendo a abrasar a cloud esta vez logrando su objetivo

"mikey, no me gustan los abrazos" decía miles incomodo pero en eso los otros tambien se le unieron en el abrazo, cosa que no entendía "ok ya fue suficiente, basta" todos dejaron de abrazarlo "¿me podrian decir que ocurre aqui?"

"Tu estuviste en coma tres semanas" decia april

"La verdad no creeiamos que lograras sobrevivir ante ese misil" decia donnie

"¿misil? ¿cual?... aaaa ya me acorde, bueno ya vieron que soy un hueso duro de roer"

"Pero era imposible miles nadie sobrevive a eso" expreso leo

"Pues a mi no me van a eliminar tan facilmente... un momento ¿me acabas de llamar miles?"

"Pues si, ese es tu nombre ¿no?"

"Si pero yo jamas..." en ese momento ve a karai acercarse y saca sus kunais "no des ni un paso mas karai"

"Miles, estas bien" decia ella asombrada con una sonrisa calida y radiante, ya no llevaba su armadura si no que una blusa negra con pantalones de mesclilla azules

"Miles, que bueno que te hayas despertado" decia splinter quien llego despues de karai

Todo esto era confuso, ademas de lo que se encontro hace rato ver a karai con splinter simplemente lo dejo desorientado

"Haber ¿en que estupida dimencion paralela quede atrapado"

"No estas en otra dimension" decia leo

"Entonces expliquenme eso" apunto a donde estaba karai "¿no se supone que nos queria hacer picadillo"

"Eso fue antes miles" decia karai rodando los ojos sin dejar de sonreir "ahora estoy con ellos, pero aun me cae mal rapha"

"Eso ultimo era de esperarse, pero como sigo sin entender quisiera que explicaran que paso en el timpo que estuve inconsiente"

"Yo te lo explico" decia donnie "despues de que derrotaras a destructor nos..."

"Espera, espera ¿yo derrote a destructor?"

"Si pero luego te digo esa parte, despues de eso te desmayaste y te dejamos en la cama de rapha, karai no quiso saber de nosotros hasta que leo hablo con ella, hace semana y media la habia traido cuando splinter no estaba asi que le enseño nuestra casa y accidentalmente dieron con la imagen de su madre, pero al verlo con el sensei y no con destructor la confundio bastante, y despues de platicas y unas pruebas de ADN que yo hice karai descubrio que splinter era su verdadero padre, te sorprendera saber que ella y leo estan saliendo" y como dijo donnie, miles quedo con ojos de plato "lo sabia, al principio el sensei no queria ya que tecnicamente eran hermanos, pero al razonar el hecho de que no eran hermanos de sangre les permitio que fueran novios, aunque en mi punto de vista es muy raro"

"Imaginate lo que estoy pensando de eso"

"En fin desde ese momento ella vive con nosotros y de hecho ella a tratado que despertaras"

"¿me cacheteo por dias?"

"No, intento usar hierbas aromaticas especiales que ella tenia"

"Con razon el cuarto de rapha olia a sabila"

"Ahora es tu turno" declaro rapha

"¿turno de que?"

"De que nos cuentes todo, cuando derrotaste a destructor que en otras palabras mataste, tenias otro traje y otra personalidad bastante malefica por sierto"

"¿yo?"

"Si tu, creo que nos debes una explicacion a todos"

Todos miraro a miles esperando una respuesta, el suspiro derrotado

"Esta bien, les dire todo con respecto a eso pero antes dejenme hablarle a alguien"

"¿quien?" Pregunto mikey

"Esperen, ZARATHOS TRAE TU MALDITO TRASERO DEMONIACO AQUI"

ellos no sabian que estaba haciendo miles hasta que una voz en sus cabezas los espanto

"**¿que quieres ahora idiota?**"

"Saber algo ¿controlaste mi cuerpo y mataste a oroku saki?"

"**Si**" respondio como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo

"¿sin decirme siquiera?"

"**Para que si estabas dormidote en el suelo**"

"AAAAAAAAHH SI SERAS UN HIJO DE... (censurado)" por un minuto completo grito quien sabe que a los cuatro vientos "...MALDITO IDIOTA ESTUPIDO CONTROLADOR BABOSO..."

"¡miles deja de gritar esa clase de cosas!" Regaño splinter viendo desde hace rato a miles siendo agarrado de los brazos por sus hijos quienes trataban de aguantarse la risa, cuando escucho a splinter respiro profundo y se tranquilizo

"Estoy bien no se preocupen"

"Miles ¿quien era" pregunto april

"Zararhos, el primer demonio creado por un humano lamentablemente siendo yo"

"¿tu lo creaste?" Pregunto incredulo leo

"Si, dos años despues de escapar de mi país (México) cuando comense a usar la meditación para controlarme mejor, lo vi y me dijo... me dijo... ¿que me dijiste?"

"**Que quería tu cuerpo**"

"Si eso, y cuando trate de desaserme de el lo unico que paso fue que sufri quemaduras de tercer grado sin sentirlo por el agua bendita en un exorcismo"

"**Tu no pero yo si**"

"En fin desde entonces he tenido a este en mi interior, se podria decir que soy el primer jinchuriki real"

"Y a mi me decian que soy explosivo" decia rapha a los demas

"Lo que vieron ayer fue a zarathos usando mi cuerpo, pero ahora quisiera saber ¿como es que saben mi nombre"

"Zarathos" repondian todos excepto splinter y miles

"Solo por que no tienes forma fisica ya te hubiera matado"

"**Si como no**"

"Una cosa mas ¿como es que puede comunicarse con nosotros" pregunto donnie

"Se los dire asi: el es quien tiene los poderes y yo las habilidades de pelea, ahora me toca preguntar ¿quien vio wwe eliminator chamber?"

"Crei que no lo preguntarias" decia mikey con algo de emocion

"¿tu lo viste?"

"Si"

"Entonces dime los resultados por favor" decia miles algo desesperado

"Si tu lo dices..." mikey comenso a explicarle lo que paso en el pago-por-evento de wwe desde el kick-off hasta el evento estelar (para ver resultados vean en wikipedia eliminator chamber 2014)

"¿QUE QUEEEEE?"

"Lo siento miles, yo tambien pienso que fue injusto"

"¿INJUSTO? MAS QUE INJUSTO, TODO EL EVENTO ESTABA ARREGLADO PERO EL DIA QUE ENTRE A ESA EMPRESA JURO QUE NO SE LA VAN A ACABAR" declaraba miles muy enojado para luego maldecir a the wyatt family, a kane, a alberto del rio, etc. Despues de eso miles acompaño a la renovada familia a la comida "¿otra vez pizza?"

"**Si le siguen dando quedara como pelota**" todos comenzaro

"No me ayudes"

"Tranquilo, pedi comida china" decia april

"Menos mal"

Todos estaban en la sala comiendo agusto viendo la television, en el sillon que daba a la tele estaban las dos parejas formadas april y donnie a la izquierda y leo y karai a la derecha, en el otro estaban splinter, rapha y mikey, por parte de miles el se quedo de pie entre los dos sillones, por desgracia para los hermanos solteros y miles estaban pasando una telenovela

"_Esto si me esta matando, pero de aburrimiento_" "no hay otra cosa" pero fue chitado por las parejas "ok, ok ash"

_Interrumpimos esta transmision para darles un boletín especial_

"Gracias dios"

_Hace unos instantes, el presidente de México Enrique Peña Nieto anuncio que Joaquín Guzmán Loera alias « el Chapo Guzmán» fue encarcelado luego de tres semanas de juicio despues de ser detenido por elementos de la Marina Armada de México, a las 6:40 horas (UTC/GMT -7), en Mazatlán, Sinaloa. En la captura ayudaron elementos de la DEA y los Marshalls de Estados Unidos. Pocas horas después, alrededor de las 14:55, fue ingresado al Centro Federal de Readaptación Social del Altiplano en espera de su primer juicio el cual se llevo a cabo el 24 de febrero de 2014 a las 12:47 horas. El Ministro de Defensa de Colombia, Juan Carlos Pinzón, felicitó al Gobierno de México por la captura de Guzmán y mencionó que su arresto 'contribuye a la erradicación de este delito en la región y en Colombia'.  
_

"vaya hasta que por fin detienen a ese narcotraficante" comento april

"es increíble que haya estado mas tiempo sin ser capturado que el que tumbo las torres gemelas" comento donnie

"parece que tu país capturo al mas buscado miles ¿miles?" comento leo viendo a el asesino, miles se quedo viendo la televisión con una cara de asombro

"por fin"decía el en un susurro, en eso una lagrima sale de su ojo izquierdo "despues de tanto tiempo por fin ese desgraciado esta en la cárcel"

"miles ¿estas bien?" pregunto mikey

"si, de hecho estoy feliz, muy muy feliz" decia miles con los ojos llorosos algo que nunca habian visto en el

"miles ¿que ocurre? ¿por que lloras?" pregunto splinter

"ese sujeto" miro la tele "ese maldito fue quien mando a sus secuases a mi escuela hace cinco años, solo para mandar un mensaje con la sangre de los que estudiabamos ahi al gobierno" eso tampoco lo sabian, pero entendian el por que "ahora que esta tras las rejas, creo que podre volver a mi pais"

"¿irte?" preguntaron todos los demas

"mi objetivo principal fue buscar a ese imbecil desde un inicio, y ahora que ya no esta en las calles ya no tiene caso quedarme mas tiempo" se seco las lagrimas y tuvieron una larga charla de lo que ocurriria despues de su regreso

al dia siguente

todos estaban en el techo de un edificio dandole la despedida a cloud quien habia llegado a sus vidas como el peor enemigo y se convirtio en su mejor amigo, en ese momento apenas estaba saliendo el sol

"supongo que aqui nos despedimos" decia miles viendo el amanecer

"antes de que te vayas yo... yo lo" leo trataba de disculparse pero le era muy dificil

"tranquilo no estoy enojado contigo, de hecho me merecia eso por maltratar un poco a... ¿miwa o karai?"

"miwa, pero aun puedes decirme karai" karai/miwa abrazo a miles y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojo bastante, pero de la verguenza april hizo lo mismo dejandolo mas rojo de lo que estaba

"te extrañare" decia mikey abrazandolo tambien claro sin el beso

"igual yo cabeza hueca"

"parece que ya tienes tus fans" decia rapha refiriendose a karai y a april

"si asi es" estrecharon sus manos y se abrazaron

"gracias por el consejo que me diste"

"no fue nada genio" repitio la accion

"lamento lo que ocurrio"

"deja de pensar en eso ¿si?" se abrazaron y miles le dio una de sus kunais sin que se diera cuenta

"se que nuestros caminos volveran a cruzarse"

"no lo dudo sensei" dio su ultimo abrazo del dia "gracias a todos, a pesar de que nos conocimos de una forma no muy buena que digamos, y de que vieron varias oportunidades para acabarme" eso ultimo provoco algunas risas "fueron la mejor compania que pude tener, si hubiera alguna forma de..."

"**ya vamonos**"

"CALLATE ZARATHOS" reclamaron todos

"**hmp**"

"como decia, si algun dia me necesitan solo llamemen" les entrega un papel con un numero telefonico

"ammmm ¿como te llamaremos si no tienes telefono?" pregunto donnie

"¿quien dijo que no?" les enseño un motorola blackberry "para que vean que yo tambien tengo mis lujos" todos comenzan a reir por el hecho de no haberle preguntado antes si tenia celular o no "adios y gracias"se coloco su gabardina y su mascara, ya estaba por saltar cuando se detubo y volteo a ver especificamente a las chicas quienes estaban con sus respectivas parejas "ya tienen nuevos nombres 'pelo de zanahoria' y 'cabeza de berenjena'" y corrio saltando de un techo en otro mientras los gritos de furia de april y karai las cuales estaban siendo agarradas de la cintura para que no fueran por el se alejaban mientras el reia de felizidad por habrese topado con las tortugas ninjas

hasta el mas destichado y despiadado puede cambiar y ser feliz

"**¿y yo que idiota?**"

callate tu eres mi personaje

"**date por muerto**"

si es que el muerto no es otro

"**AAAAAAAAHH**"  
AAAAAAAAAHH

problemas tecnicos

fin

* * *

¿y bien? disculpe por haber puesto al atrapado recientemente pero cuando lo vi pense que seria buena idea para que cloud regresara a México, la verdad yo no queria que esto acabara pero no podia evitar lo inevitable y todos sabiamos que tarde o temprano llegaria este momento, ahora si el aviso

debido a las personas que les gusto mi personaje de poderes infernales pense un buen tiempo y decidi que todos pueden usarlo siempre y cuando tenga los mismos aspectos, serio, misterioso, con su traje de batalla y con su pasado, y que no aparezca en comedias

y si no tenian suficiente con esto en unas horas pondre el epilogo (para los que no saben el epilogo es lo que ocurrio despues de la historia)

nos vemos al rato


	15. epilogo

dos años despues

desde que eliminaron al krang las cosas no podrían estar mejor, april y donnie estaban mas que felices estando juntos y disfrutando del la ciudad (con eso que el listo iba disfrasado), rapha entrenaba algunos movimientos de otras disciplinas (incluyendo la lucha libre), mikey jugaba con su nuevo xbos one, y leo y karai meditaban con splinter, todo era como un sueño para ellos, con lo único que tenían que lidiar era con los dragones purpura pero como no sabían pelear terminaban mas rápido las rondas

"mikey ¿a que hora se supone que llegarian april y donnie?"

"a las once... ¡el evento!" de inmediato apago la consola y cambio el canal hasta llegar a la parte de pagos-por-evento, desde que se fue cloud el había prometido ver todo los eventos de lucha de wwe hasta que regresara lo cual era algo tonto, april y donnie le habían dicho que ellos estarían en el wrestlemania que se llevaría a cabo de nueva cuenta en el metlife stadium en su ciudad "falta un minuto háblales a los demás"

"ok, no entiendo por que" fue al dojo donde los tres estaban en posición de loto "siento interrumpir pero mikey quiere que vayan a la sala" leo y karai fueron los primeros en levantarse y despues de que splinter suspirara los siguio

había pasado ya dos horas de luchas y todos estaban emocionados pero splinter como siempre era el que menos se dejaba llevar, en ese momento el t-phone de leo comenzo a sonar

"hola april ¿como estas?"

"con razon la gente de otros estados vienen aquí ¡este evento es grandioso!" donni y april veían el evento en primera fila

"nosotros tambien lo estamos viendo" pasaba la cámara por la parte de las gradas hasta que las luces se apagaron "parece que te apagaron las luces april jajaja" pero no recibí respuesta "¿april?"

_Catching flies in his mouth  
Tasting freedom while he dares  
Then crawling back to the top of the stairs  
He won't see the sun again for years to come  
He's broken out in love_

the wyatt family aparecia en el ring y ¡con april! donnie no sabia en que momento se la arrevataron y los demas que estaban viendo la televisión se espantaron

"desde que aparecimos el diablo nos a exigido un sacrificio humano si es que queriamos seguir con nuestras victorias, en esta ocacion nos pidió sacrificar a una mujer joven asi que tu señorita" viendo a april "tendrás la fortuna de estar aquí con nosotros" decía bray wyatt riendose como loco para luego agarrarse de las cuerdas y quedar de cabeza indicando que iba a rematarla con su sister abigai, luke harper y eric rowan sujetaban a april de los brazos, luego bray tomo a april de la cabeza y la posiciono para terminar con ella y antes de darle el 'beso de la muerte' se escucho una canción (Randy Orton "Voices" WWE theme 2013 adam massacre)

sin que nadie supiera alguien llegaba desde el publico con un suéter gris claro con capucha, pantalones negros y botas

cuando the wyatt family se distrajo en donde entraban los luchadores april volteo atrás y vio a un sujeto el cual parecía estar listo para taclear a alguien, cuando bray se volteo para seguir con lo que hacia fue embestido con un spear, de ahí ese sujeto se impulso en las cuerdas y ataco a harper con un High-impact running clothesline, repitió el impulso y ataco a rowan con un Corkscrew flying forearm smash, april solo se quedo ahi y el sujeto se quito la capucha revelando ser Rick Darkness (era miles con con una mascara parecida a la de el mesias de AAA) se acerco a ella y le susurro algo

"ya vete pelos de zanahoria" april abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero obedeció y se fue a su lugar

"¿estas bien april?"

"¡miles esta aquí!"

"¿que? ¿donde?"

"en el ring" cuando donatello vio quien estaba en el cuadrilátero se dio cuenta de el, Rick Darkness era miles

"lamento arruinarles la fiesta wyatts, pero prometí que no volverían a hacer eso" the wyatt family entro e intento atacar a Rick, pero solo lograron ser despedazados por el mismo finiquitandolos a cada uno con su Elevated powerbomb o Last Ride

en las alcantarillas

"¡april ¿estas bien?!" preguntaba un leo muy preocupado

"¡miles es Rick Darkness!" como leo activo el modo voz alta april escucho un

"QUEEEE" por parte de los que veían la tele

despues de apalear a the wyatt family en un momento inesperado se escucho la canción de the shield y del publico llegaban dean ambrose, seth rollins y roman reigns

"bien, parece que la noche no a terminado"

"**es hora de la masacre**"

"_sip, ¡a la lucha libre!_"

en ese momento cuando los tres pasaban la barrera de contencion y sin que nadie se lo esperara cloud salto de la tercera cuerda listo para ejecutar la Flying clothesline

* * *

imagínense los créditos con esta canción '2014: WWE Royal Rumble Official 24th Theme Song "We Own It"-"2 Chainz/Ft. Wiz Khalifa +"DL" HD'


End file.
